<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>HARD CARRY you out of the club by got7btsluv</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808046">HARD CARRY you out of the club</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7btsluv/pseuds/got7btsluv'>got7btsluv</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hook-Up, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7btsluv/pseuds/got7btsluv</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After GOT7 left JYPE, JB is more free to work on his own music as Def with a few of his partner who manages a club in Hongdae. Yet one night Jaebeom threw a girl over his shoulders and carried her out of the club like a piece of meat. </p><p>DISPATCH wouldn't give it a rest and videos captured by random phones went viral. JB is stuck in a dating scandal and Y/N is receiving death threats from angry fans and netizens and jeopardizes GOT7's future contract. As JB and the rest of the GOT7 boys tried to untangle their way out of the mess and protect Y/N, romance blooms. The scandal is a growth in disguise, shaping Def as a next level artist.</p><p>Disclaimer: Smuttiness in between. Curse words too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Original Female Character(s), Im Jaebum | JB/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This surely is my first time writing a GOT7 fluff. Any comments and feedback appreciated! Please enjoy the work :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your head is heavy and pounding. You winced and sank deeper into the plush pillows. Damn, you couldn’t remember much from last night. Must’ve been too heavy on the soju. It always is the damn soju.</p>
<p>You slowly opened one eye to look around and raised your arms searching for your phone. This room doesn’t look familiar. The musky scent of the bed doesn’t smell like yours either.</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh no… </em>
</p>
<p>Your fingertips touched the edge of your phone rested on the bedside table. It’s 8:12 AM and the phone is fully charged, thank goodness. You can call an Uber and get out of wherever the hell this is. A cat pounced onto your foot and made its way onto your face. It purred and so you pet its head and she decided to rest on the crevices between your chest and your forearm. This is nice. You rested your head and closed your eyes.</p>
<p>
  <em>Maybe I just nap a little bit more… 15 minutes.</em>
  
</p>
<p>The bathroom door opened and a man with chiseled face, sharp nose and porcelain skin walked out. He was wearing nothing but a towel, hair wet still steaming from the shower. You gasped, unconsciously yet audibly. Well, you expected that you got shitfaced and picked up a random stranger – but no one this beautiful. He had defined pecks and abs with some muscles on both his arms. You didn’t do too bad this time.</p>
<p>He stopped walking and looked your way. He smiled – either for the cat cuddled with you or your eyes wide staring at him. “Nora likes you. She’s normally not that nice around strangers.” Voice slightly deep and velvety. His English is not perfect but good enough to articulate.</p>
<p>Careful to not move the cat too much you sat up on the pillow. “G-good morning,” you stuttered. “Umm… did we…?”</p>
<p>The man slicked back his wet hair and chuckled. “No, you were too drunk. I slept on the sofa.” He turned and pointed at the trash can strategically placed on the floor, well within your reach. He then walked to the wardrobe and picked out a black T-shirt and jeans. “You did eat your face last night though… and more... but that story’s for another time.”</p>
<p>Embarrassed, you buried your face in your palms while your head is still pounding. “Oh your god. I’m so sorry. That’s not me that’s the soju…”</p>
<p>He paused and smirked, “I figured. Do you even remember my name?”</p>
<p>That’s right – you don’t. You were too stupid and drunk to remember anything. You searched his face for a while hoping to recollect any fragments of memories from last night and finally caved in, you shook your head and sank further in embarrassment.</p>
<p>Seeing you sulk in shame, he let out a tiny laugh. “I’m Jaebeom, you can call me JB.” He went back to the nook where the bathroom door was to get changed out of your view, out of courtesy. After he got dressed he walked over and sat on the bed and reached out his hand. “Nice to meet you, sober Y/N.”</p>
<p>You shook his hand and mouthed “I’m sorry…”</p>
<p>JB shrugged. “Well last night was fun. You owe me one. I have to go to work,” he grabbed Nora the cat from your lap and gave her a morning kiss. “You can stay, but I have to go.” He then petted your head – just like a cat. He smiled wide looking at your wide-eyed, dumb, perplexed face. “There’s food in the fridge. Eat something to get rid of that hangover.”</p>
<p>Still dumbfounded and shocked, you sat there in silence unable to muster up words to escape you throat. You looked down and saw that you’re no longer wearing last night’s clothes. You were sleeping in nothing but your panties and an oversized white T-shirt. Probably his.</p>
<p><em>Did he change me out of your clothes?!</em> <em>That means… he saw me naked?</em></p>
<p>Seeing you get flustered, he scratched his head and he pointed to the corner of the room – a pile of clothes scrunched up on a pile. “Your clothes has puke on it. Don't worry I closed your eyes when I changed you, I promise…” He smiled coyly.</p>
<p>“…Thank you. And I’m sorry again. Can I then borrow your T-shirt?” You asked, almost whispering. Slightly worried that he might say no, then you might need to do the whole walk of shame (real shame, this time) with a vomit-stained top.</p>
<p>Jaebeom shrugged. “It’s yours, you can have it.” He stood up and brushed his hair and grabbed a denim jacket. You couldn’t stop watching him to be honest. His smooth movement, his gestures, his lips parting when he fixed the collars of his jacket while looking at the mirror. He grabbed his perfume and sprayed one pump towards his chest, and another to the insides of his wrists. He rubbed it together before he smeared both sides of his necks. “I’ll see you around, Y/N.” He winked with a cheeky smile, pointed his index and middle finger at you like a cocked gun and disappeared out the front door, leaving you in with a pool of guilt and embarrassment with his cats. You threw your head back into the pillows, grabbed one and screamed into it.</p>
<p>After staring blankly into the ceiling for at least 15 minutes you peeled yourself off the bed. You grabbed your phone and saw unread messages from Carl – your gay other half, your bestie who’s also your roomie in Korea.</p>
<p><strong>1:43 AM</strong> -<em> Saw you get on with a pretty thang. Going to the bathroom BRB. DON’T LEAVE WITHOUT ME.</em></p>
<p><strong>1:57 AM</strong> - <em>SIS DID YOU KNOW THAT YOU’RE SMOOCHING JB FROM GOT7?! Yerin told me who he is!!!</em></p>
<p><strong>2:22 AM</strong> - <em>WHERE ARE YOU</em></p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>3 Missed Calls</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong>3:02 AM</strong> - <em>GIRL YOU DID NOT.</em></p>
<p><strong>3:37 AM</strong> –<em> Well it’s one famous stud. I’ll let you pass. Heading home xoxo. See you tomorrow.</em></p>
<p><strong>8:22 AM</strong> – <em>GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE. Where are you?! Please don’t tell me you ended up being murdered and I have to buy off your organs from the black market.</em></p>
<p>GOT7? You didn’t know much about KPOP. Perhaps you heard their songs before but you never paid close attention to who sang what – especially knowing the group members individually. Your head couldn’t wrap your head around it, or just how famous the group is.</p>
<p>You stood up and grabbed the jeans from the pile of your clothes and slipped it on. You sniffed the t-shirt you’re wearing and it still smells like him - it’s intoxicating. In the fridge you saw a can of Coke which you gulped down in one go. You said bye to the cats and left the luxury apartment and hailed a taxi.</p>
<p>His house was not far from your place. It’s a mere 15 minutes taxi ride from his to yours. When you opened the door to your house you found Carl laid out on your couch in his fabulous leopard print robe. He shrieked when he saw you enter the house and leaped up towards you. <br/><br/>“OMG! First, you’re alive. Second, YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!!” He grabbed your wrist and pulled you to the couch. YouTube was on your TV and it’s playing some music videos. A group of seven men in leather pants and suit dancing and singing harmoniously.</p>
<p>Your head is still pounding you tried to squint your eyes, dry from the contact lens you slept in last night. “What’s all this Carl?” You’re honestly too hangover to play guessing games.</p>
<p>Carl, shrieked again. “Y/N! It’s. Your. Man. From. Last. Night!!!” He pointed to the screen towards a guy. “HIM!”</p>
<p>In an instant you felt your heart dropped along with your jaws. You grabbed the remote and rewind from the beginning. It reads GOT7 – You Calling Your Name. All of a sudden you felt a rush of blood to your head. You grabbed Carl’s thighs when you saw him – the very own Jaebeom whom you just saw in the flesh less than an hour ago dressed in a long black coat as his part comes first in the song.</p>
<p>Watching your reaction, not even blinking, Carl fanned himself with both his hands. “GIIIIRL YOU LUCKY BITCH!! SPILL!!”</p>
<p>You turned to Carl, jaws still wide open. “Wow. Well he’s hot…” Carl shrieked again. “But… We didn’t do anything. He slept on the sofa and me on his bed. I was too drunk…”</p>
<p>“WHAT?!” He smacked your thigh in slight disappointed. “Oh my god he’s perfect. Ugh. Hottie with manners. Such a gentleman. I’m green with envy. Please tell me you got his number.”</p>
<p>You definitely did not. Your brain could not function well this morning. You shrugged. “I didn’t…” Honestly bummed about it. You were hoping that you could at least see him again to return this t-shirt. “Well, in all honesty if I never see him again at least I have his T-shirt.”</p>
<p>“And you can always watch him on YouTube,” Carl added.</p>
<p>“I’m gonna shower and go back to sleep. Please remind me to never touch Soju again.” You peeled yourself off the sofa and head to the bathroom.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>JB bumped into Y/N in the club once more after weeks of the incident. JB tried to remind Y/N of what she did to him that night she was drunk. Things slightly get hot and heavy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised for fluff! It's coming!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks have passed and it’s Friday again. Your colleagues were itching to leave the office slightly earlier for happy hour and you happily obliged. You work in marketing for one of the biggest US fintech company. Initially they were about to move you to Hong Kong to be part of the Asian headquarter but due to sanctions you were placed in the Seoul office. It’s been almost a year since you relocated and you honestly love it. There’s a little piece of the US everywhere here and it’s easier to get immersed in the culture. Slowly you’re learning more and more things about the Korean culture, and these last few weeks you’ve been down a rabbit hole of nothing but GOT7 content.</p>
<p><em>Don’t tell anyone about your little encounter with JB! </em>Yerin, Carl’s colleague who went out with us that night warned me. Apparently fans can be a little more than obsessed and possessive about KPOP idols – and this goes beyond the fans in Korea. Since then you kept it our little secret between Carl, Yerin and you.</p>
<p>A few drinks in you started to get buzzed. You received a text message from Carl to get some fried chicken with him in Hongdae which is not far from this watering hole close to your office. A few of your colleagues, especially the married ones, have gone home anyway. You excused yourself and ordered an Uber to Itaewon to your favourite fried chicken joint.</p>
<p>“Girl, you still look like a worn-out secretary.” That’s what your beloved best friend said to you when he saw you still in your office getup. You were wearing your usual pencil skirt, black stockings and pussybow blouse.</p>
<p>You raised your hand to his face. “I had a shit week and I just want to drink. Can’t be bothered to change.” He shrugged. “Besides I can just put your hair down and put on some lipstick and I’m good to go.”</p>
<p>Carl shrugged again. “Don’t blame me if your handsome heartthrob don’t notice you in this raggedy officewear.”</p>
<p>Pfftt. It’s been weeks and you haven’t seen him around since. Even before the incident you and Carl always go to that club whenever we’re in Itaewon, but since that incident you haven’t seen him the 4 times we’ve been back. Perhaps that night the stars and the moons aligned just nice so your paths crossed. You might have to wait another 700 years for such miracle.</p>
<p>You already given up the hopes of bumping into JB once more – kind of. When Yerin called us to join her we went anyway, and this time you could enjoy yourself again without looking around the room hoping to catch a glimpse of him across the room.</p>
<p>Yerin and two of her friends greeted you at the entrance of the club and you entered together. To be honest this crowd in this club is a bit younger than you but you love it cause the music is fun and the drinks are cheap – but not too cheap that it’s littered with teenagers. At least the crowd here is more young professionals. You can totally blend in (you think).</p>
<p>You ordered a round of drinks for everyone. Whisky soda for you and gin and tonic for the girls (including Carl). Already buzzed since happy hour, you were on the dancefloor in no time. A dance pop music was playing. Carl shrieked out that he loves this song and started slut dropping. You paid no attention, closed your eyes and danced away.</p>
<p>After a few songs you saw that Yerin went to the bar to buy us another round of drinks. Her friends went to the bathroom and Carl found a guy to dance with. You were alone, your drinks almost empty. You kind of sensed that a guy behind me was trying to get your attention, dancing too close for comfort. A few times you tried to politely turn him down but he persisted. You walked away but he followed you.</p>
<p>“So this is how you look with no puke on your shirt,” You felt a warm hand on your shoulder and pulled you closer, away from the creep. You turned to the voice and saw him. The very Jaebeom dressed in all black and combat boots, eyes slightly covered with the brim of his hat.</p>
<p>Trying to signal the stalker away, you threw your arms around him, almost spilling your drink in your hand. “Finally! I was waiting for you!”</p>
<p>He hugged back and pulled you closer to whisper in your ear. “Oh, you were?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry for hugging but I’m trying to get rid of that guy,” You whispered back. Suddenly you got a whiff of his scent and you blushed - slightly. “And… yeah I was kind of hoping to see you since then.”</p>
<p>Jaebeom pulled back and gave a cold stare to the guy. “You do know that you saved my number right? I was actually hoping you called but I guess you were too embarassed.” He leaned in and whispered in your ear. You felt the warm breath on your ear which gave you tingles down your spine.</p>
<p>
  <em>Damn. That's it... I'm officially an idiot.</em>
</p>
<p>“And he won’t leave so I guess I have to do this.” His hand went to the back of your neck and pulled your face closer to his. Your lips crashed and he gave you a deep kiss. You were slightly tipsy but now you completely sobered up. It took you a good 5 seconds to realize that he’s kissing you. Finally snapping out of your disbelief, you finally kissed him back.</p>
<p>“He’s gone,” he broke off the kiss. Speechless, you were flustered. All the blood from your legs went up to your face leaving your knees wobbly. Your eyes met and he chuckled. “I actually enjoy kissing you when you don’t taste like vomit.”</p>
<p>Your face reddened. “I-I’m sorry again… For that night…”</p>
<p>JB kissed you again softly and his lips went to give a soft peck on the nape of your heck before he leaned in to whisper in your ears. “All good. Can I get you a drink? Your glass is empty.”</p>
<p>You looked down at your glass and nodded. Yerin is supposed to be back with the round but you can’t seem to find her anywhere. JB grabbed your hand and led you to the bar.</p>
<p>“What are you drinking tonight?”</p>
<p>“Not soju this time,” you tried to make a banter with an awkward laugh. “Whisky soda.”</p>
<p>He smirked. “Wise choice. Though I was banking on you dry humping me on the dancefloor again like that night.” You blushed. JB signaled at a bartender and ordered a whisky soda for you and a beer for him.</p>
<p>“It’s hard to dirty dance in these,” You pointed to your pencil skirt.</p>
<p>His gaze softened and he looked up and down, checking me out. “You look hot, though.”</p>
<p>You scoffed. “Yeah right. I’m the least stylish among everyone in this club.”</p>
<p>The bartender showed up with your order and JB placed the cash on the bar. He handed you your drink and we clinked glasses and cheered before you took a sip.</p>
<p>
  <em>Liquid courage, liquid courage, I beg you to give me strength for at least a decent banter or even just a conversation. </em>
</p>
<p>“It doesn’t matter with what I’m doing to you in your head.” He took another sip of his beer. “Don’t worry, it’s pretty much what you did to me that night.”</p>
<p>You almost spat out your drink. “What did I do…?” Do you really want to find out? Do you really want to relive that hazy night and most certainly get so embarrassed that youI will want to jump into the craters of the earth?</p>
<p>“Hmmm,” he sized you up and down again with his eyes.  “I can help refresh your memory...” With his arms he guided you to the back of the dancefloors. Your back hit the cold wall and he placed his hand on top of your shoulder, pressing his entire body into you.</p>
<p>“First, you cornered me to a wall…” he lowered his gaze, tipped his hat and stared at you with his jet-black eyes. Sultry gaze with lips slightly parted. “You looked at me for a while with your ‘fuck me’ eyes… and you smiled and said to me ‘it’s getting late and you’ll do’.” He laughed. “I was kind of surprised to be honest. Usually girls try to hit on me and say things like I’m hot, I’m handsome when they recognized me. But I searched all over your face, you didn’t have a clue who I was. I was intrigued, and more slightly hurt cause you said I’ll do like I’m the sad last option in this dire club.”</p>
<p>True. This didn’t make you feel better. You wanted to vanish but you were caught in between his arms, paralyzed by his pair of eyes. You studied the lines on his face, his sharp pierced nose, chins and his nose. You took the last sip of your watered-down drink, brain slightly lubricated with enough alcohol for some banter. “Then I think that was the smartest move I did that night.”</p>
<p>JB nodded and lowered his lips to yours. “Smartest, yes. Craziest, perhaps not. I’m not done with the story,” he pressed another kiss. “So one of your favorite song came on. Some rap song and you said that you love that song – bonus points – then you dragged me to the dancefloor and danced on me real dirty.”</p>
<p>“I’ve been known to do that when I’m drunk.” You cleared your throat.</p>
<p>He cocked an eyebrow. “Oh… So you’ve done that a few times before?”</p>
<p>You shrugged and took another sip of your glass.</p>
<p>“Did you also…” he then lowered his body and seductively danced up caressing your thighs with his fingers, up to your hips and then your waist. His gaze never broke yours. “Danced like this to tease the other guys?”</p>
<p>With his free hand he grabbed your hand and slipped it into his shirt, pressed it against his muscular chest, then guide your hand down to his stomach outside his black shirt and finally to his jeans – right on his groins. You felt him, slightly hard, constricted behind his skinny jeans. “And grabbed them on the crotch like that?”</p>
<p>You felt your neck getting hotter, and your breaths shortened. “No,” you gulped. “I normally dance with Carl, my gay bestie. And I don’t go around touching random guy’s crotch.” JB let go of your hand and drank his beer as he placed his hand on the side of your face, eyes still piercing through yours. “I guess I really wanted you…”</p>
<p>Being the dancer that he is he started to move to the beat, rolling his hips in rhythm. Your forehead touched. You stared up at him with dark eyes, hungry. He finished his beer and placed it on a table not far from us. “And now? Do you still want me?” Softly he stopped dancing, kicked your legs apart with his foot and moved his thighs between. You can feel his breath on your lips, anxiously waiting for your answer.</p>
<p>“…I guess we can finish what we started.” Your lips crashed and the kiss was rough. His hands were running up and down your back down to your ass. Of course, as expected he was a great kisser. Enough tongue yet deep. He bit your lower lip and pulled back for air.</p>
<p>Jaebeom picked out an ice cube from your glass and placed it on the side of your neck. You let out a small gasp, exhilarated at the sudden coldness that hits your skin. He watched the ice trickle down your collarbone and licked it. “I wish I could fuck you right here, right now.”</p>
<p>Your eyes and your head, drunk and hazy in lust drove your hand down to his cock again. Now hardened and about to burst out of his jeans. “Well, you’re definitely ready.” Your fingers tugged at the waistband of his jeans. “You should feel how wet I am for you.”</p>
<p>He closed his eyes and winced, let out a deep heavy sigh and bit his lips. “That’s it, we’re getting out of here.” He took the empty glass from your palms and placed it on an empty table.</p>
<p>“Wait, I need to let my friends know,” you hastily searched around the room for your friends’ familiar faces.</p>
<p>JB smirked. “Don’t worry they’ll know.” He then swooped down and threw you over his shoulder. You shrieked, totally not expecting him to lug you over like a sack of potatoes. Everybody in the room turned to see the commotion you both have caused. Some took out their mobile phones and started recording. Careless of the attention they’re getting, Jaebeom casually strutted his way out of the club and made his way to the valet where he placed you down on a bench and he gave his ticket to the valet.</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that all about?!” You raised your voice towards him. Jaebeom turned back towards you and gave you a deep kiss – enough to shut you up. You kept making out right outside of the club, oblivious that there were people snapping photos from afar. A grey car came swooping right on the side of the pavement. JB broke the kiss and grabbed your hands, tipped the valet and opened the passenger door for you before making his way to the driver seat. “Are you sure you should be driving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I barely drank. I was in a meeting before I spotted you.” He swiftly drove away as he started to notice the paparazzi from the bush. “Fuck,” he muttered under his breath. The man with the porcelain skin swept his hair back and fixed his cap once you hit a traffic light. “You drive me crazy. I’m fucked,” he exhaled, sensing something was not going to turn out great. He turned to you and gave you a rough kiss as he placed his hand on your thigh. “I better make the best use out of you tonight.” You sat there quiet, very aware of his hand gripping the insides of your thighs, waiting to rip out your sheer black stockings with his fingernail. “My place or yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Umm, yours.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He then hit the pedals and sped away into the highway. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The amber street lights darted across his pale face as he focus his eyes on the road. His hand on your thigh gripped harder and started to make his way upwards. Every once in a while Jaebeom glanced at you to make sure you’re still there. His eyes still dark and his breath heavy. You reached a red light. The car stopped and he went in and gave you a deep, sloppy kiss. His tongue darting inside wrestling with yours. You couldn’t wait to get your hands on him as well. The journey to his place felt too long for both your own good. He pulled away from his kiss and his thumb parted your mouth, pressing your bottom lip and the tip of your tongue.</p>
<p>Somehow you found your hand wander to his crotch. He’s still rock hard. You reached both hands to unbuckle his belt then his jeans. Jaebeom swiftly assisted to pull down his boxer briefs and his cock sprang up, free and all engorged, thick and pink in all its glory.</p>
<p>You took one look at him and without hesitation lowered your head onto his lap and took him in your mouth. “Fuck… that’s so good.” He winced in pleasure, completely unaware that the light have turned green. The car behind honked. You looked up and giggled while he continued to drive. This time he drove slower, half trying to use all his might to focus on the road and half trying not to collapse from the sensation of you gobbling up his hard dick beneath the steering wheel. “We’re close,” small whimpers escaped his lips.</p>
<p>“To the apartment or you cumming?” You said in a sly tone, sarcasm regained as you went past the embarrassment incurred from that night to the incident earlier in the club.</p>
<p>Jaebeom laughed. “Shut the fuck up,” he teased. You finally turned into a basement parking lot. He brushed your hair and nudged his hips. Signaling that I should get up from his lap. You get the hint. Wiped your face and sat up straight. He paused the car and fixed his jeans before entering the apartment parking lot. “Sorry, I’m going to have to ask you to be on your best behaviour – just for a while. There are CCTVs everywhere in this building. Kissing is one thing, giving head is another ballgame.” He turned to you and brushed a thick strand of hair from your face. “I am aware that I’m giving myself the biggest blue balls in my life right now.”</p>
<p>“Sure, I just hope you will be able to get your hands off me.” You snickered as you fixed yourself. He scoffed and giggled in return. Trying best to look presentable even though your lipstick is smothered up to your cheeks.</p>
<p> Jaebeom couldn’t help but heartily laughed when he saw what a mess your makeup has been. He took off his hat and put it on you. “That helps a bit.”</p>
<p>You entered the parking lot and parked his car on one of the empty reserved lot right in front of the door towards the apartment. There’s one security guard, dressed in a suit standing on his post. Jaebeom got out of the car first and walked to your side to open the door for you. He placed his hand on the small of your back to lead you towards the entrance. “Good evening, Mr Lim, Miss,” chirped the guard.</p>
<p>Jaebeom greeted him back with a warm smile and rushed inside to enter the lift. He pressed his floor number and he wrapped his arms around your waist, and gave you a peck on top of your right ear. His phone started to buzz and he reached into his pocket, read the caller ID and silenced it.</p>
<p>“Who’s that?” You curiously asked, unable to make the Hangul writing of the name.</p>
<p>“Guess it’s starting,” he muttered under his breath. “Someone’s who’s going to give me an ass-whooping after the shenanigans tonight.” He shrugged.</p>
<p>You pulled yourself closer to his embrace and buried your face on his shirt, smelling his cologne. “Your mom?”</p>
<p>He laughed. “No, but she will probably call tomorrow.”</p>
<p>“Is it your wife?” You kept nagging.</p>
<p>He laughed again. “Wouldn’t you like to know?”</p>
<p>You looked up and furrowed your brows. “You’re not married, are you?”</p>
<p>Jaebeom looked down on you with an inquisitive face yet slightly smiling. “Are you for real?”</p>
<p>The lift finally arrived on JB’s floor – it’s pretty high up. Hand in hand, he walked out and led you to his apartment unit. He pressed his thumbs onto the smart lock and it opened. You slip out of your heels as he took out his Chelsea boots. With his arms he lifted you up and carried you to the living room. As soon as he lowered himself onto the sofa while kissing you his phone started to vibrate again. Annoyed, he took it out of his pocket and turned it off – all without breaking the kiss with you. “Now where were we?”</p>
<p>You unzipped your skirt and stood up to wiggle out of the skirt that hugged your curves. As soon as you thumbed your stockings he grabbed your hand. “Leave the stockings.” There was a tint of assertiveness in his voice. You followed his orders and proceeded to remove your blouse. JB was watching you undress, his eyes dark and full of desire. Without taking his gaze off you he unbuttoned his shirt slowly with his left hand and his right on your thigh. You slipped out of your blouse and revealed a dark lacy bralette underneath.</p>
<p>JB stood up and tossed you onto the sofa and kneeled. He leaned forward to give you a hungry kiss and trailed his hands to the inside of your thighs and up towards your pussy. On days when you’re wearing skirts you typically wear thongs. He saw it through your sheer black stockings. His long fingers pushed your thighs up to your chest and he buried his face into your groin. Through the fabrics of your thong and your stockings he licked and sucked your folds and your clit. You let out rapid moans, overwhelmed by the sensations of the wetness and the friction.</p>
<p>Jaebeom got hungrier as he got a little taste of your juices. He looked up and caught your eyes, heavy with lust. His hands ripped your stockings open, creating a whole right around your ass and pussy. You gasped out loud, choking on your own breath. He smirked, “you know I’ll get you a new one.” Impatient as you are, you reached over and pulled your black thong to the side, flashing him your wet, aching pussy. Jaebeom was pleased and he lowered his head to slowly lick you from your perineum up to your clit with the tip of his tongue. With his finger he slid one inside your pussy and he sighed, pleased at how wet you are.</p>
<p>“You are wet for me, aren’t you Y/N?” he coos as his finger is pulsating in and out of your cunt. Unable to muster for words, you just whimpered. JB lowered down his mouth and ate your pussy, alternating between licking your slit and sucking on your clit. Your hand grabbed his dark black locks and you’re grinding your hips onto his face. Juices running down to his chin. Between Jaebeom gasping for air you felt him groan and growl as he continue to eat you out and the vibrations from his throat is driving you over the edge, closer and closer to your orgasm. “Don’t be afraid to scream baby, no one can hear us,” he looked up and locked eyes with you, sensing that you are close.</p>
<p>“Fuck, JB! Make me cum!” After a while of consciously trying to hold back your moans you finally let it out, screaming his name. He increased his pace and slipped in his middle finger to fingerfuck you as he ate out your clit.</p>
<p>“Cum for me baby, I want to drink all of you.” That’s it, just those words were enough to send you over the cliff. Backs arching, hands pulling his hair, screaming in ecstasy, you couldn’t hold back any longer and gushed all over his mouth and knuckles. JB pulled out his fingers, leaving you empty and drained. He continued to lick all over your folds sucking all the juices coming out of your pussy. “Mmm,”he smiled from ear to ear. “You taste unbelievably sweet.”</p>
<p>Still trying to catch your breath from the intensity of the orgasm that you had, you pulled him closer to your face and gently kissed him. His lips and chin slick from your juices and his spit, yet he still looked like a work of art.</p>
<p>
  <em>Ding dong!</em>
</p>
<p>The bell to the apartment rang, followed by hard knocking on the door. Both you and JB were shocked to hear someone at the door. “Open up you sex freaks, it’s me BamBam!”</p>
<p>We turned to look at each other in shock. You’re practically naked and JB has a raging erection in his pants. JB ran to his room and threw you a T-shirt and sweatpants. You caught it mid-air and immediately shimmied your way into his clothes.</p>
<p>JB rushed to the door while he tried to adjust his jeans in panic, tucking his hard dick between his waistband and his boxer brief. When the door opened, BamBam stood there dressed in dark blue embellished bomber jacket and black distressed skinny jeans. He barged in towards JB, inches from his face.</p>
<p>“What the fuck man? We’re in the middle of securing a contract with a new agency and you pull this shit?!”</p>
<p>“What shit?” It wasn’t affirming enough, we know that JB was trying to act oblivious to BamBam’s frustrations.</p>
<p>The Thai maknae grabbed JB’s shoulders firmly and shook him. “You’re all over Dispatch! You’re trending on Twitter!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh fuck…</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More smut to come! And plot (sorry). Let me know if you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bambam barged in the apartment towards JB, inches from his face. “What the fuck man? We’re in the middle of securing a contract with a new agency and you pull this shit?!”</p><p>“What shit?” It wasn’t affirming enough, both of us knew that JB was trying to act oblivious to Bambam’s frustrations.</p><p>The Thai maknae grabbed JB’s shoulders firmly and shook him. “You’re all over Dispatch! You’re trending on Twitter!” He signed exasperatedly and walked straight to the counter where JB kept all his liquor, popped open a bottle and drank straight from the bottle. After a full gulp Bambam noticed you seated on the sofa staying quiet trying to absorb everything that’s happening. “Im sorry for my attitude, I’m Bambam – pleasure to meet you.” He walked over and reached out his hand for a handshake.</p><p>“I wouldn’t shake that if I were you,” JB chuckled. You turned bright red.</p><p>Bambam groaned out loud. "Eww!"</p><p>You opted to wave instead. “Hi Bambam, nice to meet you. I’m Y/N.”</p><p>“I’m so sorry, Y/N but this idiot here did something really stupid in the public tonight. His manager kept calling me cause he can’t reach him so I have to pop by and smack him to his senses since we live in the same building.” Bambam took another sip of the whisky in his hand and he winced silently. “God, I need more alcohol.”</p><p>Calmly JB walked towards him and grabbed the bottle from his grip, took out three short glasses and poured each one two fingers’ worth of the brown liquid. He handed one glass to Bambam and walked to the sofa and sat next to you and handed you a glass. You both clinked the glass and cheered. Bambam followed and paused, eyeing the scattered clothes all around the sofa. “That armchair is safe,” JB pointed to the sky blue armchair on the corner with a sly smile on his face. The Thai golden boy stared at him with eyes wide with disbelief and annoyance on how lightly JB is taking this whole entire situation.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry. I know I did something stupid and worse – during a time like this.” JB clasped his hands and gestured for an apology. He turned to you and noticed you were still slightly confused and brushed a strand of hair from your face. He raised his eyebrows and mouthed “I’m sorry.”</p><p>From his jacket Bambam took out his iPhone and handed it over to JB. “Just scroll to the left.” He was showing JB all the articles and tweets that contained videos and pictures of him carrying you over his shoulders, making out on the streets of Hongdae, in the car together. “The Ahgases are mad, man.”</p><p>Jaebeom muttered under his breath. “Yeah this is bad. All the headlines doesn’t say nice things either,” he turned to me again. “It says that I am molesting you and sexually assaulting you against your will.”</p><p>Bambam took a sip of his whisky, neat. “And you Y/N, are you some sort of a sasaeng that managed to lure JB into your trap? Sorry to be frank, you’re really really gorgeous but pretty surprised that you’re different than JB’s usual type – but what’s all this all about for you?” Jaebom threw his phone back to Bambam, hitting him on his chest. “Ow!!”</p><p>“Hey! Y/N is not like that. I don’t even think she knows who we are – do you?” He looked at you once more with a brow cocked inquisitively.</p><p>You gulped, and adjusted my position and sat up. “Well to be honest the first time we met, I didn’t know who you are. But my flatmate who saw us together did mention about you being a part of GOT7… So these past few weeks I occasionally saw your content on YouTube.”</p><p><em>Occasionally, huh. What a liar. </em>You hugged your knees and pull it closer, fearing of what’s to come.</p><p>Bambam clapped his hand. “She knows! She must be up to something! Gosh, how are we going to fix this?”</p><p>Jaebeom took my hand and held it tight, confirming that everything alright. “Let’s not jump to conclusions here. I’ll fix it don’t worry.”</p><p>Bambam shrugged and finished his glass. “Just call your manager, man. I’m gonna head off and sleep it off. Talk to you in the morning.” He stood up and head towards the door. “Nice to meet you Y/N. Sorry for being a dick. I really hope you’re not just using this guy. Please take good care of him.” He exclaimed as he exit the apartment. He shut the door behind him.</p><p>You sat there quiet. JB exhaled a long sigh. He turned to me and kissed me gently. “Sorry about that. I’m going to give my manager a call. Feel free to take a shower if you want and get comfortable. I’ll be with you in a few minutes.”  You downed your whisky glass and went to check your phone as well. You texted your friends saying that you’re over at JB’s place so they shouldn’t be worried. Jaebeom picked up his phone from the floor and switched it on to dial his manager.</p><p>On your way to the bathroom you stopped to play with the cats that were half asleep on the hallway. Nora immediately noticed you as she popped up her tiny head and licked your fingers. Honestly you didn’t know how to feel. Slightly burdened with guilt, you wonder if you should just leave his place and head back to yours to give JB some space.</p><p>But flashbacks of recent images of him ravenously devouring your cunt through your tattered stockings came back in your mind. The sensation of having JB fingerfucking you as he sucked your clit made your pussy tingle again. Did that really just happen? You shook your head and gave sleepy Kunta a boop on the nose and went to the bathroom. You hear JB’s calm voice in the distance, muffled by the walls around you.</p><p>The bathroom was lined with marbles from floor to ceiling. There was a spacious bathtub on the corner and a big shower stall with rain shower. You looked around trying to find a clean pressed towels from the cupboards and ended up finding random things such as cat toys, tons of toilet paper supplies, a stash of OTC medicine and other knickknacks. “Are you going through my things?” You jolted in surprise when you hear his voice from behind you, close to your ears. JB handed you over a fresh folded towel. “I know you’re looking for this,” he smiled.</p><p>You took the towel and placed it neatly on the side of the wash basin. “Thank you… How did your call go?”</p><p>JB slid his arms around your waist and placed a soft peck on your forehead. “It went well. He told me to not respond to anything online for now until he spoke to the agency tomorrow afternoon.” He pulled you close for a squeeze and kissed your neck. His arms slipped underneath his T shirt that you’re wearing, gently caressing your skin from the back of your neck to your shoulders. He then pulled the T shirt over your head and threw it on the floor. In return you tugged the loose waistband of the sweatpants from your hips and pushed it down. Beneath it you were still wearing your ripped stockings and thongs. At the sight of it JB took a sharp breath and mouthed an O with his lips.</p><p>Swiftly with both hands he turned you around to face the mirror in front of the sink. He was pleased with the reflection of you, neck cupped in his palm, back arched, tits out, lips gaping for air. He reached down with his free hand and unzipped his jeans and pushed down his boxer briefs. His hard cock spring onto your bare ass.  “That’s right - I wasn’t finished with you, Y/N.” He hissed as he pulled your face back for a kiss. You moaned through into his lips as you felt his the tip of cock teasing your pussy, half covered with your skimpy thong and still wet from before. He pulled out a condom from one of the drawers on the countertop and rolled it onto his hard dick. Eager for him to fill you up, you raised one knee and placed it on the countertop. “Fuck, you’re as horny as I am aren’t you?”</p><p>“Mmmhmm,” you nodded. “I want you inside me,” you plead – almost begging.</p><p>JB spanked your right ass and thrusted his throbbing cock inside your slit. He paused and let out a loud moan as you whimpered. He couldn’t believe how tight you feel around his cock. He then started to rock his hips gently, afraid that he might hurt you. From the mirror he watched your facial expressions. He adored how your mouth were formed in a big circle, gasping for air. JB started to increase his pace, knowing well that he might not last long as he have been holding back his release since the blowjob in the car.</p><p>The marble bathroom echoed with the sound of two persons in pleasure and skin-on-skin slapping. Throughout the entire time he kept his eyes on you through the mirror. Your eyes were rolled back as you muttered senseless words under your breath, lost in the feeling of how good JB’s thick cock inside your pussy. “JB… Baby, you fuck… so good! Ahhh!” You screamed out loud. You can feel JB’s heavy breathing on your right ear. His moans are driving you wild – it’s sexy, raspy, it’s melodic. And the thought of him losing himself as he thrusts in and out of you was unparalleled.</p><p>It was all so primal. Sweat dripping down from his hair to your cheek. His chest heaving up and down covered in perspiration. The scent of his cologne, the scent of sex, and both of your sweat filled up the room. You looked at him in the eyes through the reflection on the mirror and you locked gaze. The both of you are close, and you both know it. JB cupped your neck and pulled you close for a messy kiss. “I’m close baby, are you coming?”</p><p>“Yes! Ahh harder JB.” You grabbed his hair and he increased his pace and thrusted harder, causing you to scream. “Ah! Yes! Yess! Fuckkk I’m coming!” Your threw your head back and you let out a loud moan. JB’s grunts grew shorter and he gripped your hip hard, bit your shoulder and screamed into your skin.</p><p>Both of you collapsed on the bathroom counter, JB’s dick still inside you pulsating as the walls of your pussy throbs. The orgasm was out of this world – one of the best you’ve ever had. Still catching both of your breaths, JB planted soft kisses on your shoulder where he marked earlier with his bite. He bursts out in laughter, you followed suit. Both of you just had your brains blown off by the sex that it’s too incapacitated to articulate any words.</p><p>Jaebeom finally slipped out of you carefully to not spill the filled up condom and collapsed on the floor. Still breathing heavily, you sat down and laid down on his defined chest that’s still sweaty. “Thank you for the orgasms,” you chuckled. JB laughed in return amazed at the smart, silly things you say. He wrapped his arms around you and kissed the top of your head.</p><p>“You… man, you killed me,” he said between his gasps for air. “Hey Google, play music,” he spoke aloud. Not long after Google confirmed the command, a slow R&amp;B song started to play from the speakers in his bathroom. “Oh man, this song…”</p><p>You tilted your head slightly so you can hear the song fully. “Is this one of your songs?” JB paused and sang along in his melodic voice to the lyrics of the song. You listened to his velvety voice, hearts fluttering as you watched him close his eyes as he sang with passion. He hits the high notes every single time without any flaw.</p><p>It’s almost unreal that this guy who’s adored by millions is laying on a cold bathroom floor with you, singing you one of his most romantic R&amp;B ballad after a round of mindblowing sex. It felt like you won the lottery of life somehow.</p><p>
  <em>You’re my sweet dream…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You’re my sweet dream.</em>
</p><p>JB opened his eyes and looked at you. “It’s my song I recently wrote with my buddy,” he explained. “To think about it, it’s almost like I wrote the song for this exact moment.”</p><p>You blushed and stood up. “That’s such a lie, you must be writing this song for some other girl.” You lightly smacked his chest. It’s totally fine to have sex but it gets hard when he says sweet things like this. You’re guarding yourself to not let yourself fall – especially for someone so romantically unattainable. Someone like an international superstar like him.</p><p>JB scrunched his nose and laughed. “Why don’t you believe me? As a songwriter I had to improvise on the lyrics to the song I wrote. Sometimes I had to take inspirations from books or movies.”</p><p>“Whatever, let’s clean ourselves up,” you helped him up and the both of you went inside the shower stall. “I’ll get changed and leave after this.”</p><p>“Stay,” he grabbed your wrist. Stammering he asked, “i-is it okay… if you spend the night?”</p><p>The warm water was trickling down your hair down to your face. With his hands he slicked back your wet hair from your face and cupped your face, waiting for an answer. You were relieved that he wanted you to spend the night. Somehow you didn’t want to leave him neither.</p><p>Your lips curled to a warm smile. “I’d love to stay.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Should I continue or stop here? Feedback please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You felt the warm sunlight on your skin. You opened your tired eyes. The room is tinted in salmon color from the rising sun. The blinds in the room were open. You’re not too sure if JB usually sleeps with the shades open or shut. You looked to your left and you saw him, eyes closed still deep in his slumber. He looked so peaceful when he’s asleep. This time around the hangover is not too bad. Good call on sticking with whisky throughout the entire night. It must be really early still. You searched the bedside table for your phone and saw that it’s only 5:45 AM. Why on earth were you awake so early?</p><p>Jaebeom noticed that you were up and he reached out his arms to wrap around your waist. “Why are you up…?” His voice, coarse and tired as he was still half asleep.</p><p>“Can I shut the blinds?” You asked almost in a whisper. “It’s too bright for me.” JB  only nodded with a tired groan. Carefully you slipped away from his arms and walked over to the window and pulled the blind shut, making the room pitch black. You lowered yourself back to the bed softly, trying not to wake Jaebeom. The bed is big but he’s curled up all the way to your corner. It was easy to fall asleep last night though you’re not entirely sure whether it’s the fatigue or the feeling of being wrapped around his arms.</p><p>As you made yourself comfortable to get back to sleep you noticed that you’re pretty awake. You tried to lie as still as you can to not disrupt Jaebeom’s sleep. Random things started to run across your mind. It started with going through your schedule of the day. Luckily it’s Saturday. Usually Saturdays are meant to mend hangovers as both you and Carl usually spend Friday nights out and about, partying till the break of dawn. Wonder how Carl is doing? Did he get lucky with that guy from last night?</p><p>“Go to sleep,” Jaebeom nested his chin on your head. It’s as if he heard everything that was running in your mind. “I can’t sleep in peace with your heavy sighs every 10 seconds. What’s going on in your mind?”</p><p>You took his hand and interlaced your fingers. “Nothing... I’m just overthinking things.”</p><p>“Should I sing you a lullaby?” Jaebeom was half joking as he’s half asleep.</p><p><em>That’s not a bad idea</em>, you thought to yourself. “You do have a nice voice, you know.” You remembered his ballad he sang on the bathroom floor last night.</p><p>Somehow you can hear him smile. “…I know.” He squeezed you tighter. Jaebom pulled you and whispered a sweet melody to your ear. You fell back asleep in no time in his arms.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>The second time around you were awakened by distant chatters coming from the living room. You glanced quickly at the time and saw that it’s already half past 11 AM, nearly midday. Jaebom was not next to you on the bed. He’s probably awake outside with the guests – whoever they may be. You raised your arms above your head and curled your toes to stretch. It was great catching up on sleep as the both of you hit the bed about a quarter past 3 last night.</p><p>There were a lot of notifications on your phone, some from Yerin, some from your colleagues both in Seoul and back home and the rest were from Carl. Nearly all of them forwarded you articles about the incident last night.</p><p>
  <strong> <em>GOT7’S JB CAUGHT CARRYING A DISTRESSED WOMAN IN A CLUB IN HONGDAE.</em> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>JB FROM GOT7 MAKING OUT WITH MYSTERY WOMAN IN PUBLIC, HE WAS SEEN TO FORCEFULLY REMOVING HER FROM A CLUB.</em> </strong>
</p><p>As you scroll further you saw even worse articles and screenshots of netizens identifying your full name, your occupation, the company you are working for and other pieces of information about you.</p><p><strong> <em>Yerin:</em> </strong> <em> Hey, I figured you should know this. It’s best to stay low for a while. Some crazy fans are out there.</em></p><p><strong> <em>*Screenshot of a comment*</em> </strong> <em> Who is this ugly bitch and what does JB see in her?!</em></p><p><strong> <em>*Screenshot of a comment*</em> </strong> <em> Her name is Y/N and she works for Company XYZ! If she takes the metro we can probably catch her on during her office commute and throw eggs at her. Who’s in?!</em></p><p><strong> <em>*Screenshot of a comment*</em> </strong> <em> I want her dead. </em></p><p>This is madness. You were seriously worried and mortified. You can feel your heart beating so fart and you are getting anxious.</p><p><strong> <em>Colleague 1:</em> </strong> <em> I hope you’re okay, but HR is getting a lot of emails due to the articles. A lot of them are not in the best intentions either. HR is going to call you Monday morning. Meanwhile please stay safe</em></p><p><strong> <em>Colleague 2: </em> </strong> <em>Hey I saw the article, legal is trying to get ways on how to protect you from all these media bashing. Can you let us know if everything is alright on your end? Did he really assaulted you?</em></p><p><strong> <em>Boss: </em> </strong> <em>Y/N you might want to take a day off on Monday to let everything cool down. Don’t worry we got your back, you can work from home. HR and legal department will be in touch. I will also check in on you. Stay safe. </em></p><p><strong> <em>Carl:</em> </strong> <em> WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?! WILL THEY FIGURE OUT WHERE YOU LIVE? I’M GOING TO DIE. Call me!</em></p><p>Your hands started to shake and you immediately dialled Carl. He immediately picked up.</p><p>“You’re alive! Thank god. I was really worried,” Carl exclaimed over the phone. He sounded sincerely worried and relieved that I reached out.</p><p>“I literally just woke up. What is happening? What do I do Carl...?” Tears started to well up around your eyes, your voice shaking.</p><p>Carl sighed. “Babe, can you just spend the weekend there for now until we figure it out? Send me the location and tell him he’s responsible for all of this! I’ll come in a bit to drop off some clothes over to you.”</p><p>“Thank you…” Everything was so overwhelming and you couldn’t help but to cry as you feel hopeless. “I’m sorry I got into this mess.”</p><p>“Tsk,” Carl immediately shushed you. “Not your fault Y/N. Stay strong for now. I’ll come over with your clothes and some food. You haven’t eaten right? You want some food?”  You were sobbing and choking on your own words. Being your absolute best friend, he could sense that you were not capable to articulate a word. “Make any noise if you want food.”</p><p>You wailed out loud, not far from sounding like a whale. “Gotcha. Give me an hour or so and oh - babe, and send me the address please!” He hung up in a hurry, probably to pack all of your things. You sat on the bed and you buried your face in your palms. There’s no words to describe the emotions and the jumble of thoughts going through your head right now. Anxiety, panic, fear, sadness, helplessness all rolled into one.</p><p>JB opened the door, walked in and sat next to you. Gently he placed his hands on your shoulders and pulled you close. “I heard you cry. I’m so sorry Y/N. I didn’t mean to get you into this mess…” He slowly placed your face onto his chest. You cried louder, wailing into his pyjamas. Shirt soaked in your tears and snot. “Hey, hey. We’ll figure it out together.”</p><p>You heard footsteps entering the bedroom. Someone sat down on the bed and wrapped their arms around you from your back. “Don’t cry, Y/N. We’ll clean up this mess.” That familiar voice belongs to Bambam. His tone was definitely softer than last night.</p><p>When you mustered the courage to finally calm down you grabbed the fabric from JB’s T-shirt and blew your nose into it. “Ya!! You can totally use a tissue!!”</p><p>“…That’s for… whatever shit this is…!” You looked up, eyes puffy and red from bawling.</p><p>Bambam and a few other guys blew up in a cackle. “Hyung! I like her already,” said Yugyeom in between his laughter as he’s standing outside the bedroom door.</p><p>JB winced looking at the smeared snot on his Tshirt. He smiled then took your hands and gave a long firm kiss on your forehead. “ By the way, Y/N I’d like for you to meet everyone.” He pointed to the guys gathered around the room. “Here’s Jinyoung, Jackson, Mark, Youngjae, Yugyeom.” They all waved. “And of course you met Bambam.”</p><p>You turned to Bambam and he gave you another big warm hug. “You’re fine. We’ll get through this together.”</p><p>“Guys, do you mind giving me a minute with Y/N?” JB turned to the rest of the group, asking some alone time to talk. They scurried out of the room.</p><p>JB lowered his face and aligned it with yours. With his thumbs he wiped away some of the tears from your eyes. “I take it you saw those gossip sites?” You took the tissue from the bedside table and cleared your nose and nodded. “First, I want to sincerely apologize to drag you into this mess. I did something stupid last night and I didn’t consider how this whole thing is going to affect you.”</p><p>You didn’t say anything but you nodded once more.</p><p>“My manager has contacted our lawyers to smooth out the details. We have the power to legally protect you even with law enforcement involved. We can even contact the tabloids who published those images and take them down.” Calm and collected, Jaebeom tried his best to thoroughly explain the whole ordeal. “To start things first the police will need a statement from you though, saying that there was no foul play involved. I didn’t force you to come with me out of your will, just to clear things out. Will you be okay with that?”</p><p>Again, you nodded your head. Carefully listening.</p><p>“Great, they are supposed to come later in the afternoon. You have time to have breakfast, shower and get ready. I can send someone to pick up some clothes for you from your place.”</p><p>You tapped his shoulders, cleared your throat. “..My friend, Carl… He can do that.. Can you give me... your address…?”</p><p>JB nodded. “Sure, give me his contact. I’ll tell him to pack a suitcase and bring over other things like your laptop, etc.”</p><p>“…My laptop? A suit…case?” You raised your eyebrows.</p><p>“Which brings to the other point. You will stay with me for a while – it’s the safest place for now. This apartment complex has high security so it won’t be easy for anyone to enter. Also, you need to discuss with your boss on an arrangement to work from home. If it’s not possible I will issue a security detail for you to escort you to the office and back.”</p><p>Hold on - you couldn’t seem to wrap your head about the last few points. So you will be moving in with Jaebeom? And working from his place? So what - is this some kind of a house arrest? How long will this go on?</p><p>“What is this nightmaaaare!?” You broke down and tears burs out once more.</p><p>“Y/N, I will take care of you. I promise.” He squeezed your hands. “I will do everything I can to protect you. I have spare rooms here, your friend Carl sleep there if you wish. As long as you’re here I can look out for you.”</p><p>Your head is spinning, your chest is tight. You somehow felt dizzy and and you slumped down to the bed, slipping away. You gathered your remaining energy to unlock your phone to pull out Carl’s phone number and handed it over to JB. He grabbed your hand and you somehow fell unconscious. You hear JB calling out your name, but everything feels so distant and all you see is white.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>After JB made some calls and arranged a car to pick up Carl to bring your belongings to the apartment he sat down in the living room with the boys. His forehead buried on his palm and his jaws clenched. Jinyoung was seated next to him and he ruffled Jaebeom’s thick black locks. “Man this is some shitshow,” Jinyoung scoffed.</p><p>Jackson moved an inch from his seat and leaned forwards toward JB. “It’s shitty for you but things are worse for her. Promise me you keep an eye on her, JB?”</p><p>Head still in his palms JB nodded. Youngjae pressed his hand on JB’s knees with a firm grip.</p><p>“Im really sorry to drag you guys into this,” JB looked up to the other six members and looked at each one of them with sincere remorse.</p><p>“We’re a family man. Whatever happens, we stick together.” Mark stood up and gave JB a hug. The rest followed and formed a big comforting group hug.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beyond your heavy eyelids you felt the warm bright ray of light landing your face. Mind still dizzy and your body limp, you fought to regain consciousness. “Y/N,” a distant voice called for you. You slowly opened your eyes and searched the room but everything is still blurry. “You’re awake!” A figure of a person, unrecognizable with your blurry vision approached and sat next to you. Your mind is still in a daze, recollecting of what happened before you lost consciousness. Fragments of memories flashed in your head – the articles, the text messages, JB’s face, the boys, the screenshots of the comments. You felt a weight shifted on the mattress as the person in the room sat on the bed. “It’s me, Babe…”</p><p>“…Carl?” Your throat is dry as a lump of coal, almost choking on your own words.</p><p>“Yes. I’m here. Oh thank goodness… you’re fine. You were knocked out for a while…” Carl inched closer and placed his arms behind my back to help you sit up.</p><p>Gradually your vision finally started to come back. Both your pupils focused on Carl’s face and could see he was staring at you with his eyebrows furrowed, examining you. His familiar face brought a sense of comfort and relief, giving you the strength to weakly smile. “Don’t fold your brows like that, you’ll get wrinkles,” you teased him. Carl gasped in terror, but sarcasm meant you were not ill. He exhaled his breath that he held for so long and pulled me for a tight hug. “…Thanks for coming.”</p><p>He pulled away from the hug. “Girl, of course. Anything for you and you know that.” Then he looked at his back and leaned. “By the way, your guy is so adorable. He’s really worried about you.”</p><p>You pouted, took a deep breath and looked around. You noticed that JB wasn’t anywhere in the room. “Where is he?”</p><p>Carl nudged his head towards the living room. “He’s taking a nap on the sofa. Think he’s also exhausted from everything. We talked a lot though when you were out.”</p><p>That’s right. It’s all now coming back to you vividly – the mess. Instinctively you searched for your phone on the bedside table and saw that there are more notifications. Messages, missed calls, tweets - it is all over your phone. As a matter of fact you received thousands of notifications on your Twitter account. <em>This can’t be good.</em> It was full of mentions, DMs and more. Deep inside you knew that nothing is going to come from scrolling through them but you were slightly curious. You couldn’t even last for five seconds and you couldn’t take it anymore. You shut your eyes and threw your phone to your side.</p><p>“Uh oh… that doesn’t look good,” Carl sighed and placed your phone back to the bedside table. He stood up and helped me to crawl out of bed. “First things first, let’s get you fed.”</p><p>Mustering the little energy you can get, you let Carl lead you outside the room into the dining table. While you dragged your feet towards the living room you saw JB sprawled on the sofa, the back on his palm rested on his eyes and the other hand clutching a fist in front of his chest. Though asleep, he looked sullen and drained. Stark difference than when he was fast asleep peacefully this morning. He was alone. None of the other boys were in the house. Guess they left a while back.</p><p>Carl pulled a chair from the table and helped you to sit down. He then went to the fridge and pulled out food containers. “I brought you gimbap and some jjamppong. It’s cold though let me reheat it.”</p><p>“I’m not hungry,” you sighed and fiddled with your thumbs.</p><p>“Y/N you need to eat,” Carl insisted. He placed the jjamppong in a bowl he found in one of the kitchen cupboards and shoved it into the microwave.</p><p>The ruffling of the plastic bags and the container around with Carl’s high-pitched voice seemed to have wakened JB. From the corners of your ear you heard him groan. “Y/N, you’re awake…” Jaebeom peeled himself off the sofa and made his way to the dining table and sat across from you. He leaned forward and laid his folded arms on the marble of the table and rested his chin. His dark eyes round and wide, riveted with your facial expression. “How are you feeling…?”</p><p>You didn’t look back at him. “Feeling like crap and looking like shit,” you slouched your shoulders. Pretty sure he knows that you weren’t feeling on top of your game.  The puffy eyes and the messy hear is a dead giveaway.</p><p>He chuckled. “You don’t look half as bad for someone who’s been ugly crying.” JB teased, trying to lift up the atmosphere in the house.</p><p>Perhaps it wasn’t the right move ‘cause it only annoyed you. “Hey!” Your eyes finally met. You squinted at him. “I’m in this mess because of you!”</p><p>Carl swept in and broke the tension by placing a giant rolls of tuna gimbap and a steaming bowl jjamppong in front of us. “Don’t kill each other yet, please.” He then handed me a pair of chopsticks, then JB. “Now let us eat.”</p><p>Maybe it was the smell of tuna, you hear the cats coming. Kunta purred around your ankle and the other two ran towards JB. He picked Nora up and held her in front of his face. “I’m sorry,” he said in a cutesy nasal tone, trying to impersonate his cat.</p><p>He’s lucky the Nora is adorable. He got away this time. You took a bite of the gimbap. Better to fill your mouth with food than to say something mean.</p><p>“I brought a few of your clothes and your makeup bag in the suitcase if you want to get cleaned up,” Carl pointed to the other side of the living room with his chopsticks.</p><p>You looked to the direction he pointed. He took the big suitcase. You weren’t sure how much he packed or how long you’re supposed to stay here. “Well if I’m going to be around here for a while you better get used to me looking like this,” you sneered.</p><p>JB placed Nora on his lap and looked at you again with his eyes wide. “I wasn’t kidding – you’re still beautiful this way,” he smiled. You looked at him, not sure if he’s joking or serious. You decided to continue to eat and not say anything while still staring him down.</p><p>The three of you ate in silence. JB only had a piece of the gimbap while you and Carl shared the big bowl of jjamppong. Throughout the entire time JB kept watching you eat with a pair of doting eyes and a small warm smile. Occasionally he would look down on Nora on his lap as he is stroking her.</p><p>“…They found me on Twitter,” you broke the silence. Jaebeom’s smile faded. “And I’m guessing everywhere else online.”</p><p>“Hope I don’t come back to a picket of angry girls at our place.” Carl shuddered at the possibility.</p><p>You turned to Carl, then JB. “Can they do that?”</p><p>JB shrugged. “Do you tag locations on your Instagram?”</p><p>You shook your head. “Don’t think so… How crazy are your fans?”</p><p>Jaebeom pouted. “They’ve all been really nice, to be honest. But there are always a couple of crazy ones…”</p><p>“Have something like this ever happened before?” Carl asked JB. You were also curious to hear the answer.</p><p>Jaebeom shook his head. He paused for a moment, trying to recollect if he can remember any similar incidents. “Not really. None of me and the guys, or even anyone I know ever got caught up in something like this…”</p><p>“But you dated before, right?” Carl continued.</p><p>JB looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. He was probably wondering if this is a trick question or if Carl is sincerely asking. “Of course,” he snickered. “We’re young men in our 20’s. We all did. We just do it on the down low.”</p><p><em>Of course he did. How else would he learn everything he did to you last night?</em> Suddenly the images of the two of you tangled up in heat from the night before flashed before you. You recalled little details like the scent of his sweat and the sound that escaped his lips, the feeling of skin on skin. Blood rushed to your face and your neck started to feel hot.</p><p>Carl pursed his lips, trying to make sense of the situation. “This might be a stupid question, I apologize in advance, but why do you have to date in secret? And why are the fans reacting like that?”</p><p>JB leaned back onto his chair. Where to begin? “Well, I guess as an idol you build your image that way – with the songs, the dancing, the clothes, the spotlight and all. You build relationships with the fans and grow your fandom that way. You’re supposed to look approachable and selling them the idea that they might have a chance to be in a romantic relationship with you.” He paused and took a sip of his soda water. “That’s the gist of the whole business. Some fans will feel betrayed if their favourite idols are dating someone, especially after they spent a lot of money on us.”</p><p>It’s a fascinating world indeed. Totally different to what both Carl and you were used to back home. Western musicians were free to date whomever they chose openly. Perhaps that’s why their fanbase might not be as big or strong of KPOP artists.</p><p>“Would you though,” inquisitive Carl kept going with his questions, “date a fan?”</p><p>Jaebeom smacked his lips and tilted his head. “It depends, but yeah why not. I mean they’re amazing and adores us – who doesn’t like to be adored? But it doesn’t normally work out because of various factors. Maybe expectations weren’t met, then we have really busy schedules, and other things. A lot of what we do are mostly stage personas. Some of us are not like that in real life.”</p><p>“Do you think they serious, though - about their threats?” You slipped a question before Carl asked another one. “Were there instances where things went bad?”</p><p>“Well… we never know. But there have been instances where people got followed, stalked, thrown eggs at among other things.” JB shifted in his seat. Seems like he’s starting to get uneasy with all the questions. You’ve watched plenty of his videos online since you first met, starting from the music videos, to the glamorous award shows and tours. Behind it all you started to see that apart from everything, idols like him alike are just a bunch of young men who yearns to live a normal life but is held back with all the restrictions and unspoken rules that comes with the fame. “This starts to feel like an interview…” Jaebeom leaned back and placed his palms on top of his head.</p><p>Carl folded his arms and nodded. “My bad. No further questions, your honor.” He then picked the empty bowls and utensils from the table and head towards the kitchen to clean the table. You helped to throw away empty containers.</p><p>The next hour was spent to discuss the details on how you should spend your time in his house. JB said he understood if you were uncomfortable to share a room with him so he offered the spare bedroom for you. Carl is also welcome to stay here for a while if he feels uneasy going back home to your place. However Carl declined and insisted that he can “claw a bitch” if he needs to defend himself. The only thing JB requested is that he needs so alone time tomorrow cause he needs to spend some time in his home studio to produce music. You happily obliged.</p><p>It was definitely an unfamiliar zone for all of three of you. You’re moving in with someone who’s almost a complete stranger – even though he’s very familiar at the same time. JB haven’t lived with anyone except his cats since he left the JYP dorm years ago. Carl is asking a bunch of questions again, making sure everything is smooth – like a parent sending his kid to a boarding school.</p><p>Once everything is agreed upon, Carl excused himself and left JB’s apartment. He promised to check in on you ever so often. He also promised to keep himself cautious and keep you updated on the situation back in your apartment. You took your suitcase settled into the second bedroom and sat on the bed. You turned to look at the wall behind you that separates you from JB. Something was left unspoken during the discussion – what if you wanted to have everything the two of you had last night? What if you were yearning for the feeling of his skin, his lips all over you? What would you give to lay sprawled naked on the granite floors of his bathroom once more. You cursed at the wall.<br/><br/></p><p>****</p><p>A few days passed and you started to get into a habit of coexisting with JB. It was all platonic – he mind his own business and so did you. Once in a while when both of you were at home you share dinners. It was quite pleasant. You managed to sort out the kinks with work as well as his publicist. She recommended that you resume your online activities as normal and not mention anything related to JB or the situation. Most of your Twitter activity revolves around the line of your work anyway, not for professional updates. JB’s manager and the publicist’s team will handle to steer the media to dissipate the so-called “scandal”. They didn’t want to confirm or deny anything, but rather focus the efforts on JB and GOT7’s next steps. The office was quite accommodating as well. They were nice enough to recommend the decision for you to remain working remotely from home, and will send a car whenever you needed to head to the office.</p><p>It’s true, time did help to manage your anxiety and get things back to slight normalcy. You finally managed to establish a routine around JB’s apartment and so did JB. He’s barely at home as he has a packed schedule this week, leaving you at home with his five cats. Carl comes to visit once in a while and you were relieved to hear that he didn’t suspect anything out of the ordinary around the house. Maybe the threats weren’t as serious as expected after all even though you still get a lot of hate on Twitter. Maybe another week or so.</p><p>It’s late and you just wrapped up your evening calls. Jaebeom was out all day and still wasn’t home. You’re bored so you decided to open the wine and get a glass of wine, put on some music and just enjoy the empty living room. You were busy all day and haven’t had the chance to eat dinner so you went to the kitchen to fix yourself a quick snack.  You heard the door open and JB came home. You greeted him and asked if he ate as you’re making spicy tuna over rice. He said he’ll have some and took a glass of wine and poured himself one.</p><p>Jaebeom went into his room to get changed into something comfortable and sat down on the sofa with a book in his hands. You continued to cook up something in the kitchen, swaying your hips slightly and bopping your chin to the music. He took a sip of his wine and watched you prepare the meal in the kitchen with your little dance. “I like this song,” he spoke out slightly louder than the music, trying to make himself heard across the room.</p><p>“Thanks,” you briefly said without turning towards him. You were completely oblivious to the fact that he has been watching you the entire time. As soon as you were done with the dishes you brought the two bowls towards the living room and handed one to him. Jaebeom thanked you and the two of you cheered your wine glass and continued to eat. You exchange small pleasantries, asking each other how is your day. To be honest Jaebeom looked exhausted. His smile is weak and his shoulders were slouched. You can tell it has been a long one for him. Despite it all he still entertained your questions and listened to you.</p><p>Jaebeom rested his cheek on his palms as he watched you finish your meal. “I kind of like having you around,” he said.</p><p>“I’m glad to hear I’m not a terrible housemate,” you replied jokingly.</p><p>“Oh,” he took a sip of his wine. “I said I like having you around, but I didn’t say you weren’t a terrible housemate…”</p><p>You puckered your lips and brows, confused at what he’s trying to say. “What do you mean? Did I do anything wrong?”</p><p>He placed his wine glass on the coffee table and crawled towards you. His hand moved up to your breast as he planted a kiss on your neck. “Terrible cause you’ve been walking around with a white tshirt without a bra.” You were caught off guard, gasping at the feel of his teeth gently sinking on your neck. You pulled JB’s hair back and looked at him, searching for hints if you should really be doing this. Is this a bad idea? Down you know that this won’t lead to any good. His eyes were dim with thirst. “I never stopped wanting you.”</p><p>And that was it, a short little sentence that was enough for you to throw everything out the window. You grabbed his face and kissed him deep, legs crossed on his back and pull him into you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weight of Jaebeom’s body on top of you felt good. It’s exactly how you remembered it on that night. You were drunk on his scent, his deep sharp breaths, the feeling of his heaving chest on yours as his hands trailed all over your breasts, your hips, your waist and down to your ass. His kisses were deep yet slow, taking his time to enjoy the taste of your lips between his. You remembered the kisses were great, but now you noticed what an amazing kisser he is. Everything around you seemed to melt and fade to black. Somehow around that time it felt like the two of you were the only thing that existed in the entire universe.</p><p>Jaebeom broke the kiss abruptly. “Fuck, Y/N… I want you so much.” You couldn’t help but to blush. “Don’t tell me you haven’t been thinking about that night,” he teased.</p><p>You let out a moan when he slipped his fingers below your t-shirt, up to your breasts and then your neck – giving it a firm yet careful grip. JB lowered his head and bit the tip of your right nipple. What is he doing to you? Your head is dizzy from the pleasure, your hips unconsciously grinding onto his crotch, feeling his stiff dick behind his sweatpants.</p><p>“I…,” you paused to catch your breath. You grabbed his hair and pulled his head and ears towards your lips. “I’ve… I’ve been touching myself thinking about you…”</p><p>JB’s eyes widened then he smirked. He is definitely intrigued with your boldness. He let go of your neck and placed his hands between your thighs. “I’m flattered… and curious…” You couldn’t help but to whimper when he started to trace his fingers over your shorts. “Do you… touch yourself… like this?”</p><p>Your rolled your eyes back with shots of pleasure from your clit. You parted your mouth slightly, gasping for air.</p><p>“Or…” he yanked your shorts down to your ankles, then your underwear. He then raised his fingers to his tongue and gave it a long lick before he slipped a digit inside you. “did you finger yourself like this…?” He let his finger explore the walls of your pussy. JB bit his bottom lip, feeling how tight you were.</p><p>Your voice got lost in the sensation of him inside you. For a good while you let yourself enjoy the feeling of his long finger slipping in and out of your wet folds. High from your carnal desires, you took the chance to grab his t shirt to bring him closer to you. “There’s something that I want…” You opened your eyes and placed your forehead against his.</p><p>“Hmm…tell me,” JB leaned in for a soft kiss. “Maybe I can help?” he smiled playfully, eager to hear of what’s to come.</p><p>You took his hand out of your pussy and pushed his back to the sofa. You adjusted yourself and positioned your hips on top of him. “I want to ride you till I cum… all over you.” He still have his sweatpants on but you didn’t care. You started grinding on his bulge over his pants, leaving a patch of your juices.  </p><p>Jaebeom’s smile grew wider. “Be my guest.” He lifted you up with his right arm so he can grab his waistband and slip out of his pants, letting his hardened cock sprung up straight pointing directly to your pussy. You wrapped your arms around his head and lowered yourself onto his shaft. Started slow, you then pick up the tempo and started to bounce on his lap. This position is always your favorite because not only can you can take control, you come easier this way. The living room was filled with your uncontrollable moans as the tip of his cock touched your g-spot with each movement.</p><p>It was a sight to see for JB: you with your eyelids heavy with the pleasure, eyes staring at him, mouth gaping, tits bouncing as you are roll your hips the length of his member. He leaned back and let you use him as your fucktoy for the night. Eyes locked with yours. Your hand firmly gripped his shoulders as you placed both your feet on the side of his legs. Using him to steady yourself you used this position to slam your soaked pussy on his cock. Screams of ecstasy and sounds of skin slapping filled the room. </p><p>You felt it the edge coming real fast. “Oh god, I’m coming!” You kept riding him hard until you screamed as the rush of an intense orgasm washed inside you. Knees shaking, mind blank, you collapsed to his embrace. He caught you with both of his arms but he didn’t waste any time to let you catch your breath. Jaebeom lifted you up and flipped you down on the sofa while you’re shivering from the waves of your climax. Still sore and sensitive from your release, he pumped your pussy hard and rough. Watching you get stupid and stuttering from cumming all over his dick drove him over the edge, close to his own orgasm as well. Jaebeom’s breath were sharper and shorter. He kept pumping until he’s about to burst, pulled out and spilled himself all over your stomach.</p><p>The both of you remained still on top of another on the sofa for a good few minutes. Jaebeom was drained, literally. Both of your throat and mouth dry from gasping for air. Your limbs lifeless from riding him senseless. Jaebeom spent the last bit of his energy after shoving himself balls deep into you. You had one anothers’ juices, sweat and spit all over both of your skin and yet you couldn’t care less. Sex with him was always so raw, so carnal. It’s only fitting. JB finally peeled himself off you and sat up straight, brushing his dark locks from his forehead. “You’re going to be the death of me, Y/N…” He croaked, voice cracking. “Let’s get you cleaned up…”</p><p>Jaebeom sat up and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. You heard him run the water for his bathtub. Not long he came back, placed a soft peck on your forehead and swooped you over his arms and carried you. A bath sure does sound like a good idea right now. While you wait for the water to fill up the water, he placed you gently on the bathroom counter facing him. He brushed away stray strands of hair from your face and gave you a good look. “Hey, are you alive?”</p><p>You scoffed and gave him a light punch on his arms. Jaebeom smiled and helped you to enter the bathtub. Once he’s sure that you’re comfortable with the running jets from the tub, he slipped on the opposite side. Though the tub is big enough for two, you felt JB’s legs stretched to the side of your thighs. At 179 cms tall, he surely has a great proportion: long legs, broad shoulders, toned arms. Still woozy from the rush of the orgasm, your gaze carefully lined his visible muscles over his arms and chest, all the way to his chiseled cheekbones and sharp nose. It’s amazing how good looking he is. Surely he knows of how good looking he is.</p><p>“You’re staring,” his velvety voice snapped you out of your train of thoughts.</p><p>Shrugging, you couldn’t care less and kept gawking at him. “Do you know that you’re really ridiculously good looking?”</p><p>Jaebeom lightly chuckled at your utterly random question. “Is that why you’re staring?”</p><p>“Maybe.” You leaned your head back onto the headrest. As your feet stretched forward he caught both of your feet and placed it on his lap. Gently with his thumbs he gave you a foot rub under the bathwater. “And I want to remember this moment.”</p><p>“Why?” He continued to press his broad thumbs onto the arches of your feet, taking turns from the left to the right. “Just this moment?”</p><p>Before you answered, you took your time to carefully pick out the words to say to him. A little voice inside your head started to whisper you things, things that you probably never wanted to hear. “Well… cause isn’t it a bad idea to keep sleeping with each other? That was probably the last time we should have sex.” Inexplicably, your lips betrayed you. Somehow those words slipped out without any precaution. You cursed at yourself silently in your mind, but deep down you know that it’s probably the right thing to do.</p><p>The smile on his face dropped and now his lips pursed. The playful massage stopped as well as you felt him lower his palms and placed both your feet on top his left thigh. “You think so…?”</p><p>Feeling that this might be quite an inconvenient conversation, you fixed yourself to sit up straight and tucked your legs closer to your chest. “Well… what good will come out of this? We might be living together for now, but then when things die down what’s going to happen…?”</p><p>The GOT7 leader sat still, expressions unchanged. His eyes were staring blankly ahead, not certainly focused at anything but just the space in front of him. You paused, bracing yourself for what you’re about to say next. “It’s easy for us to sleep together just because it’s convenient. And it’s also convenient that I will one day I will move out the both of us get back to our own lives… But I can’t just play house with you and one day switch off everything else and pretend as if nothing happened.” You looked to your left where JB sat on the other end of the sofa.</p><p>There was a lingering silence between the two of you. The tension in the air feels heavy on your shoulders. Jaebeom shifted his back to raised his elbow to place it under the corners of the bathtub and leaned his temple onto his knuckles. “Well, then can I tell you this,” his voice croaked. “You might think it’s just it’s just an easy lay for me, especially now that you’re <em>stuck </em>in my apartment for some time. And I apologise if I made you feel that I’m taking advantage of the situation.” He took a deep breath and looked you dead in the eye. “But in the little time we’ve spent together I actually like coming home to you.”</p><p>You tilted your head when you heard Jaebeom’s unexpected response. Did you hear him right?</p><p>“See,” Jaebeom pointed his finger towards your face. “I know you do that little gesture when something surprises or confuses you. I know you like to do a little dance when you’re cooking in the kitchen – it’s like there’s a little soundtrack that automatically plays in your head when you’re preparing food.” He shifted himself in the tub slowly as he tried to avoid splashing too much water as he positioned himself behind you.</p><p>Still taken aback with his words, you pretty much let him moved you around the tub and finally pulled you in to lean on his chest. With the showerhead attached to the tub, he rinsed your hair with warm water and started to lather your long brown hair with shampoo. “You know,” he continued. “I can understand if you think I’m sort of a <em>fuckboy</em> – maybe I give out that vibe. I don’t blame you if you feel like I’m taking advantage of the situation.” JB said as he massaged the foam from the shampoo onto your scalp, down to the strands of your hair.</p><p>“But I have been working hard for a more than decade. I’ve always had a really tight schedule.” He then rinsed the shampoo off my head once he gave my hair a thorough wash. Shortly he grabbed the hanging loofah on the side of the bath faucet and pumped a bergamot-scented body wash. “Me and the boys, we have never properly been in a relationship – or we could never keep one because we never had the time. Dating became such a struggle that I kind of lost interest in even trying anymore.” He continued to explain as he scrubbed your shoulders and your back. “So despite the circumstances that brought us here, I actually am glad to have someone like you to come home to after a long day…”</p><p>You turned your head to look at him, face still in slight disbelief. The sight of your furrowed brows and winced mouth made JB giggle. “Why are you giving me dirty looks like that!” He splashed a bit of water to your face.</p><p>With your hands you wiped away some of the water he splashed from your face. “Is this some sort of a cruel joke…?”</p><p>JB sighed. “You still don’t believe me, don’t you?” There was a hint of either annoyance or disappointment in his tone. It’s your turn to help him wash up so you grabbed the loofah from him and reciprocated. While you were scrubbing his back and shoulders, he went ahead to quickly shampoo his hair. The both of you continued to thoroughly wash your own legs and feet before rinsing off. Jaebeom stepped out of the tub first to grab the towel from the rack and a bathrobe for you. He helped you to get dressed in the fluffy white robe and handed you a towel for your hair. There’s a lingering scent of bergamot and a hint of florals from both the shampoo and body wash. The bath was a good idea. You felt refreshed and invigorated. You left the master bathroom to head to yours. All of your skincare and lotions were in the bathroom attached to your room. As you applied some toner and night creams on your face you sat there on the dressing table to replay all of the words that came out of JB’s lips. Parts of it were a bit of a blur as a bit of your soul left your body the second he mentioned that he liked to come back home to you.</p><p>Was that a full blown confession of how he feels towards you? Or was he just being honest? From the fragments of the recollection you tried to match his facial expressions with his words but your mind blanked. Regardless of all that, what should you do? What’s next? How are you supposed to behave around him? Are you still going to occasionally sleeping with each other? There were endless of questions were running through your mind.</p><p>While seated at the dresser you took out the hairdryer to dry your damp hair. As you gazed on your barefaced skin on the mirror you start to wonder about everything he mentioned earlier. Is this infatuation? Stockholm Syndrome? It dawned on you that you’re exhausted and you felt it in your bones. You wondered what Jaebeom is up to. He left the bathroom before you and you haven’t heard from him since. The lights outside were already turned off. He’s probably already asleep in his bed. You sighed. Perhaps it is time to go to bed as well. Let whatever happened tonight marinate overnight and you’ll worry about it more in the morning with a clearer head.</p><p>You brushed your teeth and grabbed a clean set of pyjamas from the wardrobe to get ready for bed. After you’ve put lotion all over your legs and arms you threw your body on the mattress. Your head feels heavy on the pillows. Slowly you felt you fading into slumber until you heard a light knocking on your door.</p><p>“Are you asleep?” JB called out, almost in a whisper.</p><p>You lifted your drowsy eyelids and saw him standing on the door. “Mmm… about to…” your voice croaked.</p><p>He walked over to the bed with the tips of his toes so that he won’t make too much noise. “I want to show you something,” he said as he laid down on the mattress, cuddled up next to you. While his hand is holding his phone, he used his right arm to make sure that I was tucked in and tight like a human burrito wrapped with the duvet. “You smell nice,” he buried his nose on the back of your neck and inhaled the scent of the shampoo and your lotion.</p><p>“What do you want to show me?” Your whispered in your sleepy voice, eyes still closed.</p><p>JB shifted his attention to his phone. “Well, you didn’t believe what I said. So I want to show you this.” It was a song with an ethereal tune with soft beats and a melodic chorus.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Do I look obsessed when I</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Watch you do that dance for me</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Love it, love it, love it</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>How you show that soft smile,</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>Everytime you feel shy</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love it, love it, love it, love it, love it.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>His velvety vocals tied the track together, blending in nicely like fur on velvet. As the song was playing from his phone, JB sang along in a tiny voice to the lyrics. “It’s very rough, but I wrote this song about your little kitchen dance,” he whispered in your ears. “I imagined the melody of the steelpan representing the little shake of your hips, and the beat is those quiet and easy nights we’ve been having.”</p><p>Thank goodness it’s dark in this room so he can’t see how red your face have turned from blushing. You felt your heart beating faster. “…And the lyrics, it’s pretty much what goes on in my head when I watch you…”</p><p>Stunned, you opened your eyes and saw Jaebeom’s face inches away from yours. His sharp nose, jaws and cheeks were dimly lit with the light from the phone. He had a little smile on his face, proud yet embarrassed of showing his raw self: unpolished, unfinished and honest art in the form of his music. There was an overwhelming sense of emotions brewing within you – bewitched, smitten, flattered and disbelief. You pulled the collar of his T-shirt to kiss him.</p><p>“Play it again… I want to hear it and make out to you to this song.”</p><p>You and JB made out for a bit before you fell asleep in each other’s arms.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys, I just want to give credits to the song. I used Galimatias - Shy Dancer for this chapter and I just want to clarify that I'm not trying to discredit Galimatias from the amazing track (go have a listen!). It's a fiction! As a matter of fact this song helped to inspire me in so many ways for a few of the chapters in this fic. </p><p>Thank you for bearing with me so far. A few more chapters to come! Let me know in the comments if you have any feedbacks/requests/comments :)))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The alarm rang from your phone to mark that it’s 7 AM. You woke up alone. Jaebeom was no longer in the house when you woke up. You’ve noticed that he doesn’t stick to a regular schedule. There were days when he slept in till noon and only had a short meeting during the day. On other days sometimes he would disappear from dusk till dawn.</p><p>How does he have the energy? You stayed up quite late last night. The melody of the song he played for you last night still rings in your head. It’s a beautiful song, and it’s unreal that it is written for you. You were hoping there would be a way for you to listen to it on your phone, but guess you’d have to wait for the final demo. <br/><br/>The distant sound of rain made it harder for you to get out of bed. It’s going to be a work from bed day, you’ve decided. You made a quick run to the living room to greet the cats and grab your laptop and charger so you could start to check your emails. It’s getting to be a habit since you’ve been working away from the office. The days are longer and you seem to be spending more time working than the usual 9-6. You didn’t really mind, though. Keeping yourself busy with work is a great way to kill time.</p><p>Today marks the 12<sup>th</sup> day you were holed up in JB’s house. As an introvert you typically don’t mind staying indoors and not meeting anyone for a week tops, but this is getting a bit much. You craved for fresh air, you missed your outdoor jogs and just a quick run to the grocery to get sundries. How much longer must you stay low?</p><p>Since the incident that night in Hongdae you have uninstalled all of your social networking apps from your phone. Mentally you weren’t able to handle all of the hate and negativity that were coming your way. However this time you got curious. You wonder what is the situation out there, and whether it’s been dying down. Both you and Jaebeom haven’t had the conversation regarding this as well. To keep your sanity you tried to play it off as if that was just a bad dream.</p><p>The thought of reinstalling your social apps back on your phone gave you quite a bit of uneasiness. Was this really a good idea to see what people have been talking about you since then? You paused for a moment and decided to call Carl first.</p><p>“Hey Babe good morning. I just woke up. What’s up?,” Carl answered with his husky bedroom voice.</p><p>You missed him. It’s been a while since he dropped by because things have been picking up at his office. “I miss you,” you blurted out. Never thought the sound of his voice made you a little mush inside but you do miss your best friend.</p><p>Over the phone you can hear him giggle. “Surely you’re not calling just to tell me that but thanks. What do you want?”</p><p>“Well,” you took a long breath before you continued. “Have you been keeping up to date on the news? Like what people are saying about me?”</p><p>“Yes and no. I guess things have been dying down? I haven’t heard anything major to be honest. I can check?”</p><p>That sounded like good news, right? It couldn’t get worse than how it was, you suppose. Carl excused himself as he needed to get ready for work and he promised to drop by JB’s apartment tomorrow or the day after. That will be nice. There’s so much you would like to tell him.</p><p>Back to work now. Not much meetings this time around, just a bit of emails and decks to polish before you send off to the management. As you were seated on the dining table you felt a sharp pain on your abdomen. Something clicked in your head. Is it that time of the month? As you quickly glanced to find the calendar on your computer you felt something down there which might confirm that it might be your period.</p><p>Immediately you scrambled to your toiletries and your suitcase in hopes to find some feminine hygiene products. Surely it never crossed Carl’s mind to pack any because 1) it wouldn’t cross their mind, 2) he’s not aware of your cycle. You gasped in relief when you stumbled upon one pad that was tucked inside your handbag but that doesn’t solve everything. You needed to get a lot more than this.</p><p>This is embarrassing. You panicked. You could tell Carl to drop by and deliver some but he said he couldn’t come today because he’s busy. A few possible scenarios ran in your head. First option would be to call Jaebeom for his help. You grabbed your phone to give him a call but he didn’t answer. He’s probably busy and couldn’t get to the phone. Perhaps you can ask the concierge downstairs to get it for you from the nearest convenience store. Though that would be more embarrassing and you’ll probably feel bad for him. Last option that popped in your head is to locate the nearest convenience store and make a quick run yourself – with ample amount of inconspicuous clothing of course.</p><p><em>Wait. Wait it out. He’ll call back, </em>you tried to assure yourself. <br/><br/>It’s past 3 in the afternoon and nothing yet. No news from Jaebeom. He hasn’t even read his messages you’ve sent on Kakao. Surely he’s preoccupied with work. But all that left you more and more nervous. All of the work you’re supposed to be doing today has been completed so you sat there in the living room anxiously waiting. Perhaps he had remnants of his exes or hookups’ belongings somewhere in this house. Deep inside you know this is an invasion of privacy, but in desperation you searched the drawers in his closet and wardrobe for anything that belongs to a girl. There were found nothing but a pair of diamond stud earrings tucked away inside his dresser – not sure if it belongs to anyone but him. The bathroom is next. You looked inside the corners and the crevices of the vanity and the cupboards behind the mirrors in the bathroom and found nothing but a red lipstick. Sighing, you returned to the living room with hopes lost.</p><p>An hour passed and in a last attempt you dialed his number again, hoping by miracle he’s done with work and able to receive your call. Nothing. Messages still not read.</p><p>When you looked online for the nearest convenience store, you saw that it’s only about 200 meters away. Not too bad for a quick walk. In merely 15 minutes you can dash in and out of the apartment, run to the shop and head back.</p><p><em>This is a high security condominium right? JB did say that the safest place to be is here. </em>For an instant you were worried whether there would be fans or the media parked outside waiting for the numbers of celebrities who live in this building. The last time you came here you vaguely remembered anything because you were buried in JB’s crotch and slightly intoxicated. Damn, you couldn’t believe you were THAT bold. <em>Who are you?!</em></p><p>From the balcony you took a thorough look at the surroundings. Some pedestrians, some dog walkers and some parked cars, but nothing looked too suspicious. In jogging clothes, a hat and hair tied you’ll probably look like any regular resident of the condo going for an exercise. Yep, you’ve decided. That’s exactly what you’re going to do: pretend to go on a run, dash into the convenience store and immediately head back. You changed into your workout attire, tied your hair into a ponytail, put on a big hat and grabbed your wallet and keys and head out.</p><p>The lobby was empty aside from the concierge and a woman manning the admin desk. The concierge gave you a bow and opened the door for you. You smiled and bowed back. As soon as you step outside you hastily looked at the surroundings, trying not to look suspicious. Nothing except empty parked luxury sedans in the front of the parking lot closest to the lobby. You picked up your pace and pretended to run towards the direction of the convenience store. The sidewalk near JB’s condo is spacious and nicely paved – perfect for a stroll and exercising. There were few cars passing by the road so the neighbourhood was not littered with the sound of humming engines. The smell of fresh air was such a delight after being indoors for nearly two weeks. You slowed down your jog and inhaled the crisp spring air, enjoying the soft wind caressing your cheeks.</p><p>In less than 5 minutes you’ve arrived at the convenience store. It’s fairly a big store – perhaps because it’s the only one within the elite residential area. Never have you imagined that entering a convenience store after being locked in for weeks turned to be such a delight. Navigating the aisles, you picked up pads, chocolates and some soda as well. Ah the things you’ve taken for granted. How have you missed the ease of going into a random shop to grab a refreshing drink of a cold bottled grape juice. After you paid your loots at the cashier you walked outside with a little smile, content after achieving such a stressful task.</p><p>“Excuse me,” you felt a tap on your shoulder. Caught off guard, you turned around to find a girl wearing sunglasses, a hat and a black mask standing behind you. Your smile dropped as you saw that she was holding her phone on the other hand, probably recording your interaction. “Are you Y/N?”</p><p>The blood rushed up to your head and ears as you heard her mention your name. You panicked and your heart dropped. When you scanned around you briefly noticed about four other figures in the distance. One was holding a big camera and the others were taking pictures.</p><p><em>Where the hell did they came from? </em>You swore to yourself that you paid enough attention when you were walking to the store to see that there were no one following her. <em>Crap, I must’ve let my guard down when I was enjoying the fresh air too much.</em></p><p>“We saw you leaving Jaebeom’s condo tower. Are you Y/N?” Another girl chimed in from the distance. This time she scurried her feet to get closer to you.</p><p>Your phone buzzed. You took it out of your jacket out of reflexes. <em>Im Jaebeom</em>, your caller ID in full display. The girl who was behind you quickly grabbed your wrist and pulled the phone in your hand towards her face. “Jaebeom is calling her! She is Y/N!!” She exclaimed loudly.</p><p>Panicking, you snatched your hand and your phone away from her clutch and darted away as fast as your legs could. From the corner of your eyes you saw that they were following you, screaming incoherent words. The only thing that you cared about right now is to escape and hide from the hordes of girls. Shells of eggs landed on the pavement behind you. Those girls were starting to throw some eggs your way. Your eyes scanned the territory around you to see if there’s any place you can slip away and lose them, but it was all an open space. The only thing you can do now is to rush as fast as you can back to the condo in hopes that the concierge can help to drive them away.</p><p>An egg hit your head and the wetness ran down your neck, caught you off your guard. Your right ankle gave up on you and you fell to the ground, head first. Things hurt. It hurts everywhere – your knees, your head, your shoulders. You heard the screams coming closer and you pushed yourself to get back up, but a sharp pain from your ankle made you fall back to all fours. The items you purchased at the store were all scattered across the pavement. A hand yanked your hair and threw the cap off your head. Phones hovered above your face as they took pictures, videos of you helplessly sprawled on the side of the road with an egg on your forehead. You screamed and made an attempt to fight back, kicking them with your good leg and scratching the prying hands that were trying to grab your phone and your wallet from you.</p><p>Your mind blacked out – it was all primal. Your survival instinct kicked in trying to fight back and escape. The air is filled with screaming; from you and from them. You had no idea how long were you lying on the ground trying to fight the claws of these fanatics who were pulling your limbs from all sides. It was probably long enough that you started to give in, tired from defending. You curled up and hid your face behind your crossed arms, helpless. Right at the moment you nearly gave up, you heard tires screeching and males voices coming towards your way. At this point, it could’ve been more people helping these girls to tear you apart. Yet you’re left with no energy to look up. You lay there stiff, arms crossed in and face tucked in.</p><p>“STOP! You girls should be ashamed of yourself!” You heard a familiar voice, stern and loud.</p><p>It stopped – the scratching, the tugging, the grabbing. The girls retreated slightly. You heard footsteps rushing your way. Still in no effort to look up, you felt your body being swept up. Tears were running down your face. Scared, helpless, you let whoever lifted you up bring you away cause at this point what can you do? There’s nothing you can do but give in.</p><p>There were slight whispers among the girls. Your head was still buzzing from the earlier commotion, ears ringing. The only words you could make sense were names – the names of Bambam and JB.</p><p>“This is an assault, we will press charges,” the voice who you now know belongs to Bambam followed. “So disappointed in you, girls.”</p><p>“So it’s true! JB and Y/N are dating!” One girl shamelessly shouted out loud. Others manically echoed in unison to agree.</p><p>You lifted your heavy eyelids that you forced to shut tight to see that you were carried by JB, and there was Bambam and another guy who probably was the driver shielding us from the girls. In their best efforts, they were trying to block their phones and cameras from taking videos of the two of you. JB opened the car door and placed you inside carefully. He gave your thigh a firm squeeze and brushed the strands of hair, sticky from the concoction of egg yolks, tears and sweat from your face.</p><p>Without saying anything further JB made his way to the other side of the car and called Bambam to get in. They all got in the car and drove away. Seated in the front, Bambam looked back to examine you. “Are you okay Y/N?”</p><p>There were scratches on your face and your hands, your bottom lip busted. Though it wasn’t bleeding, they clearly saw that you plunged onto the pavement head-first. Some of your clothes were torn and your ankle hurts. Pretty sure at some point one girl were kicking you on the back. You winced at the pain and tried to mouth a word but nothing came out, throat dry from screaming.</p><p>“We need to go to the hospital.” JB looked furious. His eyebrows furrowed in anger. “I’ll drop you home, Bambam and we’ll head straight after.”</p><p>The red-headed Thai shook his head. He pouted his full lips. “No, Hyung. I’m coming with you. I’ll make the calls and you just stay with her.” He patted JB on the shoulders. “Let’s head to Dr Lee’s clinic,” Bambam instructed the driver. “The hospital will attract too much attention, anyway.”</p><p>Jaebeom nodded to Bambam to thank him. He then took your hand gently and cupped your cheek. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your calls and messages sooner,” his voice soft yet deep.</p><p>You looked at him with empty eyes, still in shock – still couldn’t wrap your head around what on earth just happened. The only thing you could do is to bawl your eyes out from the pain all over your body, the confusion, the anger, the regret. JB pulled you to his chest and held you tight while you let it all out.</p><p>***</p><p>At the clinic Dr Lee and his nurse helped you out of your tattered clothes. The scratch marks and the bruises all over your body were now apparent. It was like you were left to be torn apart by vultures. The nurse helped to clean the sticky residue of eggs on your hair with a wash cloth. You felt disgusted, broken and helpless. Your eyes glued to the floor. Both Jaebeom and Bambam waited outside in the lush waiting room. They were the only one there at the moment, though earlier they were accompanied by two other police officers to take their statements of the earlier assault. Though furious, JB tried his best to be descriptive on what happened on the incident earlier. The pair of detectives told both Bambam and JB that they will return when the victim will be ready to give her statement. They handed them their name cards and left the clinic to grab coffee at a nearby shop.</p><p>Earlier today they had a conversation with a representative with an agency that will likely take ownership of GOT7’s marketing. Despite the complicated situation with the other members signing on with different agencies, this particular agencies are willing to help the members for their PR and marketing – and potentially future tours and albums. However, they were pretty adamant that they felt strongly opinionated about idols involved in scandals, and they brought up the incident in Hongdae a few times during their meetings.</p><p>“Hyung, just to be frank today’s situation might probably make them pull out of the negotiation,” Bambam warned. “So let’s inform the other guys about it as well so they hear it first from us.”</p><p>JB sighed. He agreed that his situation with Y/N have jeopardized the future of GOT7 as a group. Many agencies are reluctant to sign with artists, even a household name as big as GOT7 due to the slightest misconduct. “I’m sorry I keep putting you guys in this position,” JB opened up. He slouched back onto his couch.</p><p>Bambam smiled and scratched his head. “Hyung, it’s fine. We’ll get through this. I texted the group chat anyway. We’re going to reconvene and discuss things at your place after this.”  The leader agreed, though rather hesitant whether he needs time to get you settled and rested. He stood up and walked over to the treatment room to check on how you were doing. Upon hearing JB’s knocks, the doctor instructed him to enter.</p><p>Pushing the door open slightly, he slipped inside and walked slowly towards you. You were now dressed in the clinic’s robe, hair still slightly moist after the nurse cleaned it up. “How’s she doing, Doc?” He asked without leaving his gaze from you.</p><p>The doctor, who’s in his early 40s with gentle eyes behind his masked face, smiled. “She’s doing fine. Her ankle is sprained so we need to keep icing it. There are some small scratches all over, but nothing worse than your cats’ scratches, Jaebeom-ssi. Everything else will get better in 2-3 days rest.”</p><p>Relieved, he then knelt down and took your hand in his. “How are you feeling, Y/N?”</p><p>With all your efforts, you mustered up a smile. “I’m fine, thank you.”</p><p>“That’s great,” he gave your palms a lingering squeeze. “Listen, we need you to make a police statement for what happened earlier. Will you be alright with that?”</p><p>You hesitated for a moment and winced. “Is it really necessary…?”</p><p>Jaebeom paused, still holding your hand in his as he was kneeling. “We need to report incidents like these to the police for both our safety. After all they did assault you,” he pointed at the bandages on your head and leg. “Whenever you’re ready.”</p><p>“Im ready now,” you nodded. “Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>From his jeans pocket he pulled out the detectives’ card and called to let them know that you’re prepared to give the statement. Not long after they showed up to the clinic and spoke to you in the room. They couldn’t promise anything but to get the warrant from the nearby CCTVs to identify the perpetrators. If anything, they should get a warning from the police and notify their employers or their parent as one girl seemed to still be in her teens. You’re fine with that, not wanting to get more coverage from the media or go to court. All you want right now is to go back to JB’s apartment and disappear under the blankets. After about half an hour, Bambam, JB and you were in the car heading back to the apartment.</p><p>***</p><p>The car ride back home was filled with a heavy blanket of air – tired and weary on how this will play out in the media. Neither one of you spoke anything in the car. As soon as you arrived in the apartment Bambam excused himself to go to his unit to change and feed his cats. The boys are expected to drop by in an hour or so, leaving you enough time to limp back to his apartment. JB helped you out of the car and helped you to all the way up to his apartment and settle on the sofa. He greeted his cats with a few gentle cuddles before he took a seat next to you.</p><p>Your eyes stare out into the empty space between you and the walls of the living room. Exhausted, in pain and slightly buzzing from the medications administered by the doctor, you thought to yourself if you even have any energy left to hop in the shower. Though the nurse helped to wash away from the eggs and the dirt from the fragment you still felt dirty. Worse, you’re still on your period.</p><p>Jaebeom lowered himself onto the sofa and gave you a soft peck on the side of your head head. He lingered for a while to smell your freshly washed hair, though there were still remnants of musky smell from the eggs and the sweat. “I’m sorry you had to go through that,” he finally said something, voice croaking. “I’m sorry I didn’t call you back earlier – we had to film a shoot.”</p><p>With the little energy left you scoffed and shrugged. “It’s my fault. I was desperate so I stepped out – thinking it was okay.”</p><p>He tutted and pulled you closer to his embrace. “I got your stuff by the way. It’s in my bag,” pausing, he looked around for his bag in the room. It was on the kitchen island. “Bambam had to help, he’s the one with the sister.” There was a light chuckle. You couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Thank you,” you simply thanked him. “I’m going to shower and be in my room so that you can have the house to talk with everyone.”</p><p>“At least come out to eat with us. Mark’s bringing food for everyone.” You gently declined and pushed yourself up to get to the bathroom. Slowly you pathetically limped your way to across to your room. Worried, JB followed you from a distance to make sure you’re not struggling too much. In his hands were the pack of the sanitary pads you asked him. He placed it on the bathroom counter. Dying to wash the memories of the girls’ nails digging into your skin and to silence the screaming still playing in your head, you paid JB no mind. You stepped into the stall and turned on the water. It was warm and the pressure was strong, covering your bruised and wounded body from head to toe. JB stood there and observed how broken you look with the cuts all over your arms and legs, along with the purple patch on your back where one girl landed a kick on your ribs. He frowned and left you to be, figuring you need your space.</p><p>For tonight’s pyjamas you made sure you picked a long-sleeved shirt and long pants to cover yourself. After this your ankle needs attention. It needs to be wrapped tightly with the bandages given by Dr. Lee to make sure it’s in the right places. The ointments and the dressing were in the living room. Crap. There were already light chatters outside. Some of them were already here. You really didn’t want any of the boys aside from Bambam to see you like this, but there’s no choice. Taking a deep breath, you quietly made your way into the living room hoping no one noticed.</p><p>“Y/N!” So much for being discreet. Immediately Jackson stood up and rushed towards you to help you get to the sofa. You insisted that you’re fine and you’re just there to grab the bandages from the plastic bag in the living room. “Well, let me help you with that then!”</p><p>Not taking no for an answer, the muscular brown-haired Hong Kong national rushed to grab the plastic bag and knelt in front of you. He lifted your leg and propped it on his knees. “Trust me, I’m an athlete and I sprained my ankles all the damn time.” He smiled and winked. Such a sweetheart, you couldn’t help but to smile ear to ear. It really is like what JB told you one day when he talked about his groupmates: Jackson is such a moodmaker.</p><p>Yugyeom scoffed, “you USED to be an athlete. Now you’re just dancing at best,” he teased his older member. When you looked around you noticed that everyone was there except Jaebeom, Bambam and Jinyoung.</p><p>“At least I can still do backflips, he’s just too tall like a stubborn giraffe,” Jackson said to you. He paid him no attention and smiled to you instead as he’s carefully wrapping your ankles. As soon as he’s done he placed your feet back onto the floor. “There you go! Now you should eat something. Come!” His strong veiny hands grabbed both of yours, slung one of your arm across his shoulders and gently led you to the dining table.</p><p>“Ah, I’m not hungry really…”</p><p>“Don’t worry I can cut the ssamyeopsal into tiny pieces like how I feed Milo,” Mark jokingly said.</p><p>“Please sit with us, Y/N,” Youngjae pulled out a chair and instructed you to sit next to him.</p><p>They all looked at you with their soft, glistening puppy eyes. Perhaps it’s the first time you really paid attention, but you couldn’t help but notice that even bare-faced and dressed in their sweats all of them are really good looking. Doesn’t hurt that they’re all extremely kind. Giving up, you sat down onto the chair next to Youngjae with Jackson’s help.</p><p>There were quite a spread on the table – all kinds of barbecued meat, fresh vegetables, banchan and a few noodle dishes. Mark fixed a plate for you, cutting the meat into small pieces as he promised earlier. He also filled the plate with Japchae and some banchan and placed it in front of you. The savory smell crept up to your nose and it made you realize that you’re actually hungry. Youngjae handed you a pair of chopsticks and a glass of cold water.</p><p>“Bambam told us everything,” the maknae shifted in his seat and leaned forward. Seated across from you, he reached out his arms and his fingers gently brushed some of the damp hair from your face. “We’re so sorry about what happened.”</p><p>“I’m more sorry, guys. It was stupid,” you looked down on your plate and took a deep breath. “I’m sure it’s all over social media too.”</p><p>“First, it’s not your fault at all,” Youngjae cleared his throat. “Second, the media highlighted the fact that you were ambushed and assaulted by crazy fans. They didn’t put too much emphasis on the gossiping part – so you can worry less about that.”</p><p>You gave a small nod, still not sure on how that’s a good thing. “Please eat, Y/N. It’s getting cold.” The American chimed in. He had JB’s cat Kunta on his lap.</p><p>Everyone watched as you took a bite of the perfectly charred pork belly. Yugyeom finished whatever was left on his plate before he continued. “Jaebeom-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung are taking a call with our managers up in Bambam’s flat. We will take care of it we promise.”</p><p>Something deep inside you know that today’s incident is going to affect the relationship they’ve tried to build with potential agencies. Jaebeom liked to share on how his days went and some of the important meetings he had speaking with different representatives in regards to his future as a solo artist and the group’s future. You kept eating your plate in silence.</p><p>Not long after the rest of the three entered the house. All of them looked exasperated. Shoulders slouched forward, hands in their pocket. None of them spoke anything. The boys seated around the dining table tensed up. Something went wrong – you can feel it. Jinyoung rushed quickly to the dining room when he saw you sitting there among the rest of the boys.</p><p>“Hey Y/N, thank goodness you’re fine.” He stood next to you and placed his hand on your shoulders.</p><p>“I’m fine, but something tells me your call didn’t go well?” Frankly, you said it out loud – addressing the elephant in the room.</p><p>Bambam threw his back on the sofa. “Yeah – Jaebeom-hyung lost his offer and our group’s agency told us we might be too hard on their legal team if things like this continues.”</p><p>Standing next to the kitchen island with arms hoisting his shoulders on the marble countertop, JB stood there looking at a blank space. “What was I supposed to do? Drive past Y/N while she’s harassed by a bunch of people? I had to stop. She’s in this situation because of me to begin with.”</p><p>Jackson stood up and approached JB. He gave a stern look and pursed his lips. “You did the right thing, Hyung. We’re with you on this one. The agency will come around. We’re now worried about you.”</p><p>Still standing there next to the kitchen, JB pursed his lips and shrugged. “I can stay independent, I don’t care. I have my own crew anyway. But I’m really sorry I made this hard for the group.” He lowered his gaze, bit his lower lip and took a deep sigh before he continued.</p><p>“More importantly I’m sorry to you, Y/N.” Jaebeom continued, and now everyone’s eyes shifted towards you. “Because I acted foolish that one night, I have cost you your freedom, your anonymity – something that is a luxury for all of us in this room. Even with all my efforts to protect you by locking you up in this apartment for days on end, unaware of your needs and inconsiderate to your feelings.” His eyes cut the room straight into yours. “It shouldn’t be a secret anymore. I’m falling for her – for you, Y/N. I want everyone to know that, starting with everyone in this room – everyone who means a lot to me.”</p><p>Like a deer in the headlights, you froze. Your heart stopped for a second and you felt your face turning red.</p><p>Breaking the silence, Mark stood up and clapped his hands. “Bro… JB, that was a great love profession and all, but yeah… we already know you guys have real feelings, man.”</p><p>Youngjae bursted out into cackles – the most signature laugh in the industry. “Yeah Hyung, thank you for the announcement but we already know.”</p><p>Scratching his head, Jinyoung also broke into a sheepish smile. “I mean you always talk about her, JB… How is it not obvious?”</p><p>Everyone burst out laughing. Jaebeom dropped down to a squat and curled up to a ball, embarrassed about what just happened. Also, feeling stupid that he just made a grand gesture to announce. On the other hand you sat there face burning. Still frozen and face redder than before, lips shaking. You gathered the right thing to stay but you choked on your spit. “…But how is that going to solve anything…?” Words finally jumped out of your mouth. The room fell silent. “I’m sorry Jaebeom, I like you too. But I can’t stay hidden in your house forever… The moment I tried to get out to do something simple I get pounced on by crazy fangirls and you lost your contract…”</p><p>You exploded, tears streaming down to your chin. “I’m even an obstacle to the group’s future. I can’t live like this – being everyone’s burden… I’m sorry, everyone…” Your head folded down to your chest and you buried it between your arms. Today’s incident really did a toll on you. On other days you’d normally shrug it off, but today got you really scared about what lies outside of the comfort of JB’s home. The tipping point was just the fact that it caused Jaebeom to lose the deal he’s been working on for a while.</p><p>While you’re busy ugly-crying, Youngjae stood up from his seat to give you a comforting hug. Jackson and Jinyoung followed and threw in their arms around you. “Y/N, you really didn’t do anything,” the sunshine of the group squeezed you tighter. “And you’re definitely not a burden.</p><p>Jackson added, “worst case I’ll sign everyone under Team Wang and I will handle the overseas promotion.”</p><p>Mark sighed out loud. “Yeah, you really did nothing wrong. It sucks cause we’re idols – but all of us deep down are just entertainers who love performing.”</p><p>“If anything you just made JB-hyung the happiest he’s been,” Bambam is now kneeling on the sofa seat to face the dining table behind him. He had a silly smile smacked on his face.</p><p>Nodding, Yugyeom grabbed one of JB’s cats who was lurking around his legs. “Yeah, and not even his cats and put that big of a smile on his face each time I see him.” From the back JB lightly punched the youngest on his arms.</p><p>After you’re finally done sobbing from everyone’s encouraging words, you wiped the tears from your face and gathered your composure. You looked up to find JB in the room and he’s still standing there across the room from you next to the kitchen island. It pains him to see you cry cause he knew that he was the one causing the pain. There’s so many things he’s dying to say to make things better. But he knew that saying it won’t be enough. “I’ll do better, Y/N.” JB walked over towards you and Jinyoung moved back to give the both of you some space. “I don’t care anymore, I’ll tell the whole world that I’m falling for you.”</p><p>Shocked, you felt your heart dropped down from your chest all the way down to the pits of your stomach. “You’ll do what now?!” You almost jumped out of your seat.</p><p>Jinyoung raised his hands. “Well, we’re a family so as a group we’ll support you, JB. It might take a hit with our contract negotiation with the agency, but it might also be a good thing.” Everybody in the room shrugged and murmured to themselves.</p><p>“Honestly, all I want to do is just to make music and perform.” Yugyeom blurted aloud. “And I want everyone in this group to be happy while doing so.” Everyone nodded in unison.</p><p>How? How will this be a good thing? Deep down in your heart you’re doing a little shimmy dance because of the grand gesture, but a huge part of you can’t help but feel overwhelmingly worried how this will play out. Will that mean you’ll have to face crowds of angry fangirls each time?</p><p>JB lowered his head and gave you a gentle peck on the top of your head. “I know what you’re thinking. No, this is not my master plan to keep you locked in my apartment forever. I too, want to take you out on dates, vacations, dinners and movies. Trust me please?” He reached out his hand, waiting for you to shake on it. A formal yet playful gesture. Do you really have to shake it? You wondered to yourself. He wouldn’t let go, hand still hanging.</p><p>You sighed, nodded and finally shook his hand. He immediately pulled you up from your seat into his embrace. Both your faces were only an inch apart. He was smiling. You couldn’t help but to blush. He planted a soft kiss on your lips, mindful of the cut on your lip. Everyone whooed aside from Jackson who squealed. They all clapped their hands at the sight of the new lovers. You gave in and kissed him back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry it's been a while since I came up with a new chapter. Thanks for the kudos! We're almost at the end :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>FINALE!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days later, nothing changed much. After two weeks you got to finally feel settled in and used to the new environment. It no longer feels like you’re captive in Jaebeom’s apartment. You’ve befriends and grown attached to the cats. Since the deal fell through Jaebeom spent more time at home, though he’s occupied with paperworks. “It’s a bunch of legal crap,” he’d always say whenever you asked him what he’s working on. Basically he’s learning all the IP and copyright laws on how to release music without an agent. It’s a slow day at work for you but it finally came to an end. You walked over to your now so-called boyfriend who’s seated on the dining room buried in a pile of documents and embraced him from his back.</p><p>“Let me guess – you’re hungry?” He’ve gotten used to you by now. Nodding, you held him closer and gave a peck on his temple. “Let’s go out,” he suggested.</p><p>Usually he would ask what food he could order for delivery. This time you were taken aback by his offer. Did he really intend to take you out to the public? It was only two days after you’ve gotten mobbed by sasaengs just a few meters away from the apartment.</p><p>Jaebeom placed his hand on yours. “I’m not trying to get in more trouble. Don’t worry. Come on, get dressed.”</p><p>After all these times you’ve been living in your pyjamas and sweats. What will you wear? It’s been so long since you’ve looked decent. “Where are we going? I don’t know what to wear,” you asked with a slight panic. He couldn’t help but to chuckle.</p><p>“No need to wear anything fancy. It’s nice out. Let’s grab something to go and eat it at the Hangang River.” He cleaned up the pile of documents and books in front of him and stood up to grab his jacket.</p><p>That was a relief. At least you didn’t have to get all fancy. A pair of denim and a sweatshirt will do. You went to your room to change and Jaebeom grabbed his car keys. He took you in his car to grab some fast food and drove to a relatively empty part of the Yeouido Promenade. There were a few cyclists, runners and people who were exercising the path but it was quite dark. No one paid them no attention.</p><p>You followed Jaebeom to sit next to him on an empty spot. It was nice to feel the cool breeze on your skin. Throughout the entire meal he kept promising to bring you somewhere nice soon, and that you deserved more than this. In all honesty, chicken burgers and this night river view is more than enough for now. From the moment GOT7 become a household music group internationally he knew that he’d never live a normal life. Normally he wouldn’t mind but now that he has you in his life he really wanted to give you so much more.</p><p>From his small crossbody bag he pulled out a portable Bluetooth speaker. “I’m going to release a mini EP tomorrow. Do you want to hear it?”</p><p>Truly, you adore his music. Over the times you were working in the living room you often caught a glimpse of his work. It sounded amazing. No doubt that this upcoming release is going to be a hit. “Sure,” you shifted your body to sit closer to Jaebeom. Both of you sat there listening to his music in under the moonlit sky. There were 5 tracks, and all of them were beautifully written. Perfect for quiet nights like these. Among the tracks you realized one of them – the one he played for you one of the nights. “They’re all so good, but I particularly loved the finished version of that song you showed me a few days ago. The one you wrote for me.” Gently you playfully nudged his ribs with your elbow.</p><p>“Y/N, all of these are songs are about you.” The raven-haired idol grabbed your hand and planted a soft kiss on the back of your palm. “Something about you brings out the best in me – makes me write better music.”</p><p>Everything he said caught you off your guard. You couldn’t help but blush. Was it all true? Now that you think about it, the metaphors used in the lyrics are really beautifully written and it’s truly romantic. No one has ever written a song about you until now, moreover have an entire album dedicated to you. Though there was one particular track that caught your attention, something that sounds more of a deep and slow R&amp;B and brought to life with Jaebeom’s smooth velvety vocals. In other words it sounded like baby-making music. It made you blush further. “So track number 3 is about me as well?”</p><p>A mischievous smile came across his face. He leaned in and pulled the back of your neck as your lips crashed. “It’s about the best fuck I ever had, yes.”</p><p>You swear your heart bursted out and you could die right at the moment.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>It has been a week after Jaebeom released his solo mixtape. The critics loved it calling it a masterpiece. In an instant JayB is named one of the best R&amp;B artists in the country. He’s been getting calls from agencies left and right, both local and international agencies. Today he’s lined up for an interview on a Mnet – probably one of the most pivotal interview both for himself as well as GOT7 at the moment. It will be aired live at 7 PM, the channel’s ultimate prime time. “Be sure to watch it,” he told you before he left the house this morning.</p><p>Bambam and Yugyeom invited you over to come watch it at Bam’s place upstairs. He’s going to order some fried chicken and beer to celebrate the occasion. Since you “moved in” to Jaebeom’s apartment you’ve occasionally been hanging out with Bambam. It’s been fun having him around as a neighbour. He hates being alone and pretty much always have Yugyeom hanging out at his place. This time you also invited Carl over as it’s been a while since you’ve properly spent time with him.</p><p>Turns out there were Jinyoung and Youngjae as well in Bambam’s place. It’s a party. Everyone have been drinking before you arrived so they were all in a festive mood. Bottles of soju and empty beer cans were all over the coffee table. “Yeahhh!! Y/N is here!!” All of them hopped out of their seat and greeted you in unison.</p><p>“And Carl,” your sassy gay friend snarled. Youngjae rushed to Carl and gave him a big hug. He immediately forgave everyone once the ball of sunshine enveloped his arms around him.</p><p>They made space for both you and Carl to sit in the massive L-shaped sofa. Bambam’s home décor are far more swanky than JayB’s. There were more bold colors, gold accents and other statement pieces. Despite it all, you can tell that it’s nothing trashy and everything marries well. He is one of the best-dressed idols in the country.</p><p>Once their groupmate’s face appeared on the large TV screen everyone cheered. They’ve all been looking forward for this. All of them have been able to individually signed with their new agencies, thanks to Jaebeom for taking the lead in sorting out the legalities and transfer of ownership out of JYP. They couldn’t be more ecstatic when their leader finally had the time for himself to focus on his craft, and they couldn’t be more supportive. “Look! Your boyfriend,” Yugyeom pointed at the TV.</p><p>“Ssshh!” Jinyoung placed his index finger in front of the maknae’s lips. “Shut up or we can’t hear anything he’s saying!”</p><p><strong>Interviewer (I): </strong>Welcome JayB and congratulations on the success of releasing your new mini EP. Amazing how you managed to top the charts even without being signed to any agencies!</p><p><strong>JayB (JB): </strong>Thanks for having me here. And thank you everyone for your support. I never thought that the album will be received so well by the public. (Turning to the camera) Therefore once more I’d like to thank everyone and of course Ahgases for the love.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>I’ve also heard that as GOT7’s leader you’ve been taking responsibilities in making sure that all the legalities of the group and its IP rights are well taken-care of right after leaving JYP. It’s amazing how you still have time to produce your own music.</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>Between the paperwork and everything else, I turn to producing music when I’m on a break.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>Well you must now have time to produce your solo music as well now that you’re not producing for GOT7.</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>That’s correct. Though GOT7 is still working to provide new music for Ahgases but we finally have the chance to pursue our own interests for the time being.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>So tell me about your new mini album then. After listening to the record for a few times, I noticed that the songs are actually very romantic. What drives you to write these songs?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>(Pauses, fiddling his thumbs) Well, as an artist I tend to find that the most honest lyrics are the ones that transcribes from your own experiences.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>…So are you saying these are all accounts from your real life?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>Yes, sir.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>(Stands up in excitement) Did JayB from GOT7 just announced on LIVE TV that he’s in a relationship?!?!</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>(laughs, nervous, shy) Yes.</p><p>Back in Bambam’s house, everyone screamed. No one expected his leader to profess his relationship status on Live TV. Usually the agencies have to come out with a press release or sort. But since they are a free agent at the moment I guess Jaebeom is laying all the cards on the table. Bambam and Yugyeom them jumped up and down the sofa. Carl squealed. Your jaws are on the floor. Youngjae hopped out of his seat to kneel in front of you and screeched out loud. His arms then flung around you and hugged you when he noticed that your face went blank and white. “OMG Y/N! THIS IS BIG!”</p><p><strong>I: </strong>WOW!! This is certainly a first! (Clears throat) Is this related to the girl that was involved in the, ahem, “scandal”?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>I wouldn’t call it a scandal, per say. It’s only labelled a scandal cause I’m an idol. I’m a 27 years old man and I think it’s perfectly normal for a young man like me to date, regardless if we happen to meet in a club. (Crosses arms) I’ve been training and working as an idol for more than 10 years and throughout those times I dedicated my life to my career. Previously I’ve written many songs about love but I personally never have been in love myself. A lot of the times I had to imagine things and take examples from dramas and movies, or even my friends’ experiences. Now that I get a chance to know how that feels it flows out to my music. I’ve never been so inspired before. I think this is my chance to show everyone who I am: the singer, the music producer, and also another person who’s going through life’s trials and tribulations as a young adult like everyone else.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>I guess that’s why your new album is so fresh and so good. It’s because it’s raw and pure – an homage to the real JayB.  </p><p><strong>JB: </strong>(Sheepishly laughs) I’d like to think so.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>Well whatever it is you’re doing I’d like you to keep it up because this time around your music is another level. It’s really good!</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>(Chuckles in shy) Thank you, thank you.  </p><p><strong>I: </strong>I believe millions of hearts are breaking tonight due to this interview. Is there anything you’d like to say to Ahgases?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>Ah I never planned to hurt anyone with this. But I think the one that I’ve hurt the most is my girlfriend Y/N. As you probably have heard that she’s been assaulted in public because of this. She truly didn’t deserve any of this. (Turns to camera) My dear besties, I just would like to say something: ultimately I’m just a musician who loves to create music for you to hear. I’m in a better place because of her, and with that I can create better music for everyone. I’m happy. And I want everyone to be happy as well, (pauses, lips pursed) including her.</p><p><strong>I</strong>: (Tearing) That’s really amazing. I salute your courage to come clean. Not to mention her courage and patience to brave everything that she has to go through! (Turns to camera) Viewers, please know that real fans would support their idols no matter what. Their music and performance have brought joy to a lot of us so it’s only fair that we support them fully for them to find happiness as well.</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>Ah thank you, thank you for that. I would very much like for Ahgases to support us like that (bows to camera).</p><p><strong>I: </strong>So this brings us to the end of the interview. Can you let me know what are your next plans for JayB as a solo artist and GOT7?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>As GOT7, we will continue to work hard to bring the best music for our fans – whether that be from our solo activities or together as a group. I can just sense that this year is going to be a great year for Ahgases! Please keep a look out for the members’ singles and dramas. It’s going to be fun.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>What about for you, JayB? Any partnerships or agencies you’re signing with?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>It’s in the works. But for now I’ll try to focus on one thing I haven’t been able to do when I was busy back then.</p><p><strong>I: </strong>And what is that?</p><p><strong>JB: </strong>Living.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Fast forward one year after the live interview you’re still going strong with Jaebeom. The fans finally have come to terms with your relationship. GOT7 released a new album under Warner Music and are currently discussing plans to tour around Asia. Things are back to normal, or at least a new version of what you’d like to think as normal. You’ve moved back to your house with Carl. You’re going back to the office. However most of the times you still need to be escorted with a driver/security to go to places because you often find yourself followed by random people whether they are reporters or fangirls. Just for safety precaution you need to have someone with you in public. Most of the times it’s just Carl or Jin-Ah, or Jaebeom himself.</p><p>Tonight it’s your turn to spend the night at your boyfriend’s place. You’re cooking tonight since he made you a real hearty galbi jjigae last time. Though you hate to admit it, you love to have your own space back. You are a sincere believer that a good relationship needs space and time apart for it to bloom – especially if you’re dating a really busy person like JayB.</p><p>When you got out of the shower he was sitting in his home studio, working on some new project. Draped in bathrobes and a towel around your hair, you walked in to see what he’s feeling for dinner. Upon seeing your reflection on his computer monitor, he turned on his seat and pulled you by your waist. You landed on his lap. “You smell nice, baby.”</p><p>“Thanks. It’s your body wash.” You adjusted your position so that you’re comfortably seated on his lap.</p><p>Jaebeom placed his face on your neck and inhaled your fresh scent. “I know. It’s my favourite.”</p><p>You chuckled, wrapping your arms around his neck. “What do you feel like eating? I’ll make it for you.”</p><p>Your handsome boyfriend lifted his chin and looked at you. “Anything, love. I’m in the middle of recording something so I’ll come out and help in a bit.”</p><p>There’s something very sexy when JayB is so engrossed in his work. You really admired his work ethic. Often people only see the glamorous side of a life of a KPop artist but they rarely see what goes behind the scenes, the countless hours they spend in studios creating music. You leaned forward and gave him a deep kiss. He reciprocated and slid his hands down to your waist, pressing your hips down to his groin. Between your legs you felt his bulge grow. “On another note,” he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to yours. “I want to try something for my music.” He then went to lightly bite the corner of your neck between your nape and collarbone.</p><p>“Mmm. What is it?” Subconsciously you started to grind your hips onto his lap, head tilted back.</p><p>Jaebeom paused and waited for your gaze meet his once more. “I want to record us fucking, and incorporate it into one of my next songs.” Carefully his fingers reached for the belt around your terrycloth robe and untied the knot.</p><p>You gasped as the robe slipped off your shoulders. “JayB!”<br/>
<br/>
***END***</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally came to an end! Apologies for taking longer than anticipated. I had to go through quarantine and despite having plenty of time on my hands I ended up being uninspired. Back on a roll now! Thank you everyone for sticking it through my first fic. It turned out to be more sappy than I imagined. Hope you like it! </p><p>Check out my other work in progress!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>